To A New Life
by mentos93
Summary: Elizabeth and her siblings have just lost their only parent, now they plan to go to America for a new life; little do they know that once they step on the Titanic, their new life begins. Romance, drama and family.
1. Chapter 1

**To A New Life**

**Hey, I hope you all enjoy this story. If you have questions or any comments please feel free to review. I cannot promise I would get all historical facts right and I may have to change some things a little for the benefit of the story, so I apologize for that. Thanks for reading**

**I do not own Titanic.**

Elizabeth knew everything would change when she buried her father that morning. Things always changed – For the worse—first, it was their mother, now their father - their poor sweet father.

"His in Heaven now watching over us, just like mommy" Lizzy told her siblings as she tucked them into bed. Emmaline and Alex were so young and had lost both parents. How was Lizzy supposed to raise them on her own; Although she had been the mother figure the last six years, she had her father, now she had no one to look up to and two young ones looking up to her.

"Lizzy are we still going to America" Alex asked

The family had been planning to go to America to have a better father had sold most of their valuables to get the money for the tickets to Titanic

"I believe so Alex, Father sold all we had. We might as well go and see what's in store for us" Lizzy replied her little brother as tears came to his eyes

"I don't want to go Lizzy. We'd leave father and mother behind. I want to stay" He cried

Lizzy wrapped her arms around her little brother as her sister joined the embrace

"We can't leave them. They are our angels remember?" she said trying to soothe them

"And angels can fly?" Emmaline asked speaking for the first time that night

"Yes Emma, Angels can fly and they'll be in America with us" Lizzy said as Emma gave her a little smile

"I don't mind going then, Lizzy" Emma said hugging her sister tighter

"Me too" Alex said

Lizzy held her siblings as they soon fell asleep in her arms

"Everything would be alright. I promise"

On April 10th 1912, Lizzy, Alex and Emma Arrived at the Southampton dock. Lizzy was able to sell her father's ticket to have some extra cash at hand. She carried only two bags containing all they had. As they walked towards the ship, they could not believe the giant ship ahead of them was really going to take them to America.

"Lizzy it's huge" Exclaimed Alex as he began walking a little faster, eyes fixed on the ship. Lizzy was also blown away by the ship; it took her a minute to realize Alex had moved ahead.

"Alex Wait" he yelled as she dragged Emma along to go catch up with him.

"Don't do that Alex" she scolded when she got to him.

After going through inspection and finally boarding the ship, Elizabeth and her siblings settled in their room. The room was very dorm like. Only smaller. There were two bunk beds in the room one on each side. Out of excitement, the kids began running around the tiny room, Elizabeth could not comprehend how they found much space in such a little room. After she began putting their bags away there was a knock on the door.

"Hello" Lizzy said as she looked at the girl standing outside the door. She couldn't be any more than two years older than her.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Shultz. I switched rooms with Mr. Benson" she said

"Oh, of course, I'm Lizzy and these are my siblings. This is Alex, he's eight and Emma is six" Lizzy introduced as she let Amanda in.

"Hello" Emma greeted

"Hey there" Amanda said smiling at her "This is something isn't it. I've never been in steerage that looked this good."

"We've never sailed before, but I'm glad this is our first time" Lizzy replied "Who are you traveling with?"

"My Father and brother, we're going to meet our family in Virginia" Amanda replied "How about you?"

"We are going to start afresh in America" Lizzy said her face expression changing "Our mother died six years ago, our father was going to come too, but he passed about two weeks ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Amanda said

"It's okay" Lizzy said

Amanda was really pretty, she had dark strait hair, something lizzy wished she had, she was a very easy to talk to and befriend and Lizzy was glad she was rooming with them for the next ten days.

"Do you all want to go on deck and watch the ship leave?" Lizzy asked as she put the rest of their stuff away

"Yes" The kids said in unison as they quickly put their shoes back on.

Amanda got her father and brother and they all went up to the deck. Amanda's brother, Adam was only ten, so he and Alex became friends quickly. Emma stayed close to Lizzy as they all waved goodbye to their old lives.

A little after lunch, Lizzy, Amanda and Emma sat on a deck bench, as Amanda braided Emma's hair, while Alex played with Adam and some other boys their age. Lizzy and Amanda had gotten to know each other better.

Like Lizzy, Amanda had also lost her mom, but her father soon remarried. Her step mom and older sister had left for America earlier and they were to meet them there.

"Do you know what you plan to do when we get to New York?" Amanda asked

"Not at all. I'm going into this thing blind folded" She said before hearing Alex yell at another boy before running off.

Like always Lizzy went after him, trying to catch up with his speed. She could have sworn her running skills had improved over the years, Thanks to Alex.

Just then Alex ran into a man wearing a uniform. Lizzy expected the man to scold him, but instead she saw him bend to Alex's level and had started talking to him.

"I am so sorry about that" Lizzy said when she reached them

"It okay, Alex here was just telling me about a mean boy, named Sam" The Officer said

He looked younger than Lizzy would have expected. Lizzy stared into his brown eyes as he looked into hers. Lizzy felt her face get hot and she quickly turned her attention to her little brother

"Alex, are you okay?" she asked her little brother

"Yes, I'm fine" he said he looked like he had been crying

"What happened?" Lizzy asked

"Sam said father was weak and that's why he died in a car accident because his dad didn't die in one"

It really hurt lizzy to hear that

"And what did you tell him"  
"I told him he was wrong and that father was the strongest man I knew and then I ran because I didn't want anyone to see me cry" He said looking down

"You proved you were a strong little man for saying that. Only weak boys like Sam would say stuff like that" The officer said

"He's right Alex, you handled it well" Lizzy said and her brother smiled at them

"Thank you, Sir" Lizzy said to the Officer

"It's nothing miss and my names James Moody, Sixth Officer, please feel free to call me Jim" He said

"I'm Elizabeth Perry, but you may call me Lizzy"

"It's nice to meet you Lizzy and Alex and I am sorry to hear about your father" He said

"Thank you"

"What do officers do?" Alex asked

"A lot actually, we see to everything that has to do with both the ship and passengers well being. You may come with me on my rounds tomorrow if you'd like and of course if it is alright with your sister" He said looking at Lizzy

"Yes, that should be fine, as long as you promise to be no trouble" Lizzy said to Alex

"I Promise" Alex was so excited he ran back to the other boys to tell them about it.

"Thank you for saying that to him, he needed to hear that from another man" Lizzy said referring to Jim's words to Alex

"I only spoke the truth" Jim said smiling at her

He just couldn't seem to stop doing that

"It was very nice meeting you Jim" Lizzy said

"Like wise"

Lizzy smiled again before turning to walk off

"Lizzy" Jim called and Lizzy turned to face him

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Lizzy nodded before walking away. In all her years, Elizabeth liked two men, she had the heart racing and butterflies in stomach feeling, but she never met a man, who made her feel like she was walking on the clouds.

****

As Jim walked on the bridge he joined his good friend and fellow officer Harold lowe.

"You look happy" Harry commented

"I think I just met the love of my life" Jim said staring out at the distance, a smile stapled on his face

"Anyone I know?"  
"No, she's a passenger, her names Lizzy" Jim said looking at his friend for the first time

"Ah, be careful Jimmy, you don't want to lose your job" Harry warned, but was still happy for his friend

"Don't worry. I won't" Jim said as he patted Harry's shoulder and walked off the bridge.

**More reviews. Faster updates **

**Mentos93**


	2. Chapter 2

**To A New Life**

**So, this thought just came to me. I'm sure many of you watched the super bowl this Sunday and maybe some are a little happier than others that the Packer won!(I AM) I was just thinking that if Both Jack and Cal were alive today, they'll go for their respective home teams. Jack- Green Bay and Cal- Pittsburg, so I'm sure those of us who have a special place in our hears for Jack, were glad he won…again. I guess Cal just can't ever win. Lol. To those who are Steelers fans I meant no harm, it was just something I thought about. Neither team is my home team anyways.**

**This is chapter two, I hope you like it, sorry about my rambling. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Titanic**

Sleep wasn't something that came to Elizabeth as of late. Every time she closed her eyes memories of her parents filled her mind. She'd remember things from when it was only her and her mother and how they never really had a comfortable place to stay until a nice old lady named Mrs. Henderson, let them live with her. It wasn't long until her mom married the man she came to know as dad, soon Alex was born, then Emma and her mother was gone.

Elizabeth decided to go take a walk on the deck, hoping the cold would make her sleepy. As soon as she stepped on the deck, she regretted the fact that she did not bring her coat and she really didn't feel like going back for it. Looking over the rails Lizzie took in the beauty of it all, the clear skies and dark ocean, it looked like a beautiful dark painting.

"You must be freezing just standing there" She heard a familiar voice say. She was a bit startled at first, since she didn't see anyone on the deck earlier

"Hello Jim" She said getting the same butterfly feeling she had earlier. _Why did that always happen_?

"Hello Lizzie" He said smiling before taking of his coat and putting it over her shoulders.

"I thought I was going to see you tomorrow" She joked and Jim chuckled

"It looks like things turned out for the best" He said causing Lizzie to smile wildly and at that moment Jim promised he'll always put a smile on her face.

"Are you working? Lizzie asked a little worried he might have to leave soon

"I actually just got off. I was heading to my room when I saw you standing here all alone. Is it anything you want to talk about" He asked concerned.

At first Lizzie wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Jim about her concerns since she barely knew him, but thirty minutes later she had told Jim a whole lot about her family and what she planned to do when they got to New York, she left out some parts she thought were irrelevant, but all the same, Jim knew a lot about her now.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. When you and Alex talked about your dad earlier, I didn't realize your mom was gone too." Jim said feeling bad for Lizzie

"Yeah, we never really talk much about mom, especially because of Emma. When she was four she didn't talk for six months because she thought she killed our mother." Lizzie hated talking about the painful memory and Jim could tell.

"I'm sorry I brought this up. I also lost my mom a few years ago and it was really hard, I can't imagine what you're going through. I feel so weak compared to you." Lizzie chuckled

"I'm not strong, if I were, I'd be sleeping right now" She said

"Lizzy, any girl who can take care of her younger ones without the help of anyone and still make them feel safe and loved, is strong." He said looking into her eyes. Lizzie felt so weak looking at him, she didn't respond. The two stared at one another for what seemed like eternity to them when a voice interrupted them.

"I've been searching everywhere for you Jim" Harold said

"Sorry about that Harold" Jim said getting up from the bench.

"This is Elizabeth Perry. Lizzie this is Fifth officer Harold Lowe" He introduced

"Pleasures all mine, miss"

"Like wise, Officer Lowe"

"Please call me Harold" And Lizzie nodded

"I was about to Walk Lizzie Back to her room. I'll catch up with you later" Jim said and they went their different ways

"This is my first time on a ship ever and I'm on the Titanic" Lizzie said amazed at the furnishing of the ship they passed as they headed back to her room

"If you think this is nice, you should see what it looks like up in first class" Jim said

"They have it all don't they" Lizzy said referring to the first class passengers

"They seem to. I personally think their world is more complicated than ours"

"Your right, sometimes it's hard to believe my mother was one of them. She was so different" Lizzy said remembering how lively her mother was

"I'm glad she was because you're not one of those stuck up girls" Jim said making her smile

"I bet many of them try to catch your attention" Lizzie said as they stopped in front of her room and Lizzy handed Jim back his coat

"Maybe, but right now I've only got eyes for one girl" Jim smiled at her "Good night Lizzie" he said as he leaned in slowly and kissed her on the cheek before walking away

"Good night" She barely whispered holding the spot on her cheek his lips had touched, before she walked into her room and actually slept well for the first time in a long time.

That Morning, after getting herself and her siblings ready for the day Lizzie headed up to the deck to meet Jim. Alex was so excited about helping Jim around the ship; he could hardly eat his breakfast.

"Hello Officer Mr. Jim" Alex called as he hurried to Jims side

"Officer Mr.?" Jim said laughing and Alex just shrugged

"How are you Alex" Lizzie was so glad Jim was good to Alex. A boy his age needed a man in his life and since their Father passed Alex had been a little hard to control - until now, he was his old self again

"Good Morning Jim" Lizzie greeted

"Good morning Lizzie, I hope you slept well"

"Like a baby, you?"  
"Like wise" He said smiling at her and she did the same

"Jim, this is my little sister Emmaline, Emma this is Officer James Moody" Lizzy introduced

"Hello" Emma said shyly

"Hey there, princess" Jim greeted as he bent down to Emma's level

"I'm not a princess" Emma said smiling at him

"Yes, you are. You're on the Titanic, aren't you?"

Lizzie smiled as she saw Emma's face brighten

"Only royalty go on the titanic" Jim said

"Okay so does that make you a prince and Lizzie a Princess?" Emma Asked

"Well, Lizzie is a princess" he said looking at Lizzie who blushed slightly "I'm here to take care of the princesses, me and seventh officer Alex Perry, here" He said looking at Alex and they both began to laugh

"Officer Perry, Why don't we give these lovely ladies a here a tour of the ship" Jim said

"Yes sir" Alex said as he took Lizzie's hand and James carried Emma

Jim showed them everything, the different halls and decks as he led them up to the first class deck

"Oh no, I don't think we are allowed to go there" Lizzie said as she saw the gate that clearly stated _no steerage._

"Don't worry about it, you're with me. Besides, Princess Emma wants to see it right?" Emma nodded and Jim continued with the tour.

Rail Road owner Gorge Limpsky spotted the group from where he was standing. There was something familiar about that girl from her thick dark curls to her smile. She reminded him so much of someone he once knew.

"There you are Father. Mother was wondering if you could join her for tea" Ariel, his younger daughter said as she approached him

"Oh right" Gorge said snapping out of his thoughts

"Are you alright Father?" His older daughter Nicole asked

"Yes, I'm fine dear, I was just trying to guess how fast we were moving" He said

"Your right, we do seem to be moving quite fast" Nicole comment

"What do you expect, we're on the grandest ship in the world" Ariel said and her father laughed softly

"Alright girls, I'm going to go join your mother for tea" He kissed them both on the cheek before heading inside

"Look Nicky, it's that officer from yesterday" Ariel said pointing out Jim Lizzie and the kids

"Oh yes, the cute one. I wonder who they are."

"No one, the they look like steerage passengers, he's probably just showing them around" Ariel said eyeing Lizzie closely

"Too bad I'm engaged, I'd love to get to know him better" Nicole joked

"Good thing I'm not" Ariel said smile

"Ariel, Mother and Father would never approve of a relationship with an officer" Nicole said knowing her sister well

"I'm not saying I want to marry the man. I know how much Officers makes. Trust me I just want to have some fun with the guy"

"Oh Ariel, be careful, it's not everything you want you must get" Nicole said turning to go back inside

"I always get what I want" Ariel said looking over at Lizzie one more time before walking in with her sister.

**Please review, tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. To those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate you. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**To A New Life**

**To those who have reviewed so far, thank you so much. I hope you like this one. Next chapter would be up soon.**

**Enjoy.**

Jim stood on the bridge with Alex by his side. He had never been asked so many questions in his life as he had in the three hours he was with Alex. Jim had already asked permission from first officer Murdoch, if it was okay for Alex to stay with him on his four hour shift. Murdoch thought it was fine, especially after Alex announced her he wanted to be a ships officer someday.

"I can't wait till I can be a ships officer" Alex said as he and Jim looked out the vast ocean looking for any signs of an ice berg.

"Soon my boy, and before you know it you would be captain" Jim said

"Captain Alexander Perry" Alex said to himself

"It has a nice ring to it, eh" Jim said smiling at the younger boy when he saw a familiar face come on the bridge

"Miss Limpsky has asked permission to speak with you Officer Moody" Officer Boxhall said winking at him before leaving them.

"Officer Moody" Ariel said

"Miss Limpsky" Jim said.

He had met her yesterday when her and her family boarded the ship. The looks she gave him made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Please I told you to call me Ariel"

"Ariel" He said "How may I help you?"  
Ariel smiled at him, making him feel uncomfortable again

"I told my father about you saving me yesterday when I tripped and almost fell. He said I should invite you to escort me to dinner tonight"

"I'm sorry miss, but I already have plans"

Ariel looked at Alex and back at Jim. _Why was he always with this steerage boy? _She thought

"Cute boy, is he a friend of yours?" She asked Jim

"Yes he is" Jim said

"Mr. Moody, I'd really hate to tell my father you said no. he's been looking forward to meeting you" Ariel said giving Alex a dirty look

"Alright miss"

"Ariel" she corrected

"I'll come at six thirty to escort you to dinner and meet your father, but I'm afraid I can't stay long" Jim said wanting desperately for her to just leave

"That sounds great. We are staying in B-17" she smiled before walking off

"I don't like her" Alex Announced

"Me neither" Jim said

George Limpsky walked down onto the third class deck looking for the girl he has seen earlier. As much as he tried to make himself forget he saw her, he could not let it go. After searching a while on the deck, he finally found her in the common room. Lizzie was reading a book while Emma and some other girls were playing with dolls.

"Good day miss" He said and Lizzie looked up from her book, quickly standing up to face him

"Good day sir" she said curtseying a little

Now that he was standing face to face with her, he knew his instinct were correct. She was a spitting image of her mother, the wild curls, her eyes, her small chin; everything reminded him of Victoria

"I was wondering if you would like to make some extra money" George said suddenly coming up with a brilliant idea

"You see I have two daughters and they could be a handful sometimes, my daughter recently fired her maid and I was wondering if you'd like to assist them in little things like getting dressed for dinner and all"

Elizabeth thought about his offer. If she could work as a maid for this family, she could secure a job and a place to live for herself and her siblings.

"I don't mind at all sir, I was actually going to look for a job when we got to New York. It's just me and my siblings and if this job is permanent I would do it even after we get off the ship"

It hurt George to hear that she was all alone. _It seems that the decision I made nineteen years ago was not for the best after all_. He thought

"That would be splendid, I'm sure my wife and daughters would adore you. Come up at six , were are staying in B-17" George said before turning to leave

"Sir?" Lizzie called and he stopped

"I'm sorry sir, but may I know the name of the family I'm working for"

George smiled "Limpsky, I'm George Limpsky"

"Okay sir, and I'm Elizabeth Perry"

"Elizabeth, eh" He said quickly realizing why her mother named her that

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth and Thank you" He said before leaving

Elizabeth was so excited about finding a job...or a job finding her, but all the same she was excited as she grabbed her sister and hugged her

"Emma, did you hear that. I've got a job. That means we'll have a placed to stay when we reach New York"

Emma was very happy, but it didn't take long for her attention to go back to her friends. Lizzie was just glad her siblings would be comfortable and they'd have nothing to worry about.

During lunch Lizzie sat with Amanda, Adam and Emma. She had told Amanda the good news and Amanda was happy for her, although a little sad Lizzie wouldn't be coming with her to Virginia like they had talked about. Not long into lunch Lizzie saw Alex walk in with Jim and her heart began racing again. she remembered the way he had talked to her and looked at her that morning during their tour, and when their hand had accidently touched, the feeling she got was indescribable. She hadn't felt this way before and no one had to tell her she was falling for this guy.

"Hello all" Jim said as he and Alex settled into seats

"Hi Alex, Hello Jim" Lizzie said and she quickly introduced Jim to Amanda

"Boy Lizzie, I had a heck of a day" Alex said "it was the best day of my life. We did so much. We walked around the ship to make sure everything was fine; we put a bucket into the ocean to feel the temperature. It's freezing Lizzie. We checked-"

Alex went on and on about what he did today as an officer, but somewhere along the line Jim and Lizzie found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

"Lizzie is it okay if I talk with you in private please" Jim asked and Lizzie nodded as they both got up and walked out of the dining hall.

"I think my brother might soon leave me to become a ships officer and it's all your fault" She said and Jim chuckled as they reached the hall way and he turned to face her when they had come to a stop.

"I know I might sound a bit insane when I say this, but please just hear me out" Jim said and Lizzie nodded. The way he was standing so close to her, Lizzie had to remind herself to breath

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've had this feeling that I can't get rid of. I can't get you out of my mind and I don't want to. Every time I close my eyes I see you, when I'm near you I get butterflies in my stomach" Lizzie smiled "And when you smile, oh God, Lizzie you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I think I am or I have fallen in love with you"

Elizabeth looked at him speechless. She didn't know what to say, actually she did—I love you too- but she didn't know how to say it, so instead she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" Jim said smiling wildly at her

"Yes" she said as she pulled him in for a more passionate kiss

"Eww" They heard Alex say and they broke apart. Lizzie felt so embarrassed when she saw her little brother standing there

"Oops" She said and Jim laughed

"Officer Jim, we have to talk" Alex said in fake disappointed voice

"Yes sir" Jim said smiling at him before giving Lizzie one more kiss before she headed back in

"Don't be too rough on him Alex" Lizzie joked before going back inside the dining hall

"I told you to tell her how you really felt" Alex said

"I guess you were right" Jim said smiling at the little boy he had come to love so quickly

"I'm always right"

"I won't doubt you from now on"

"Good because if you hurt my sister I'll hurt you" Alex said seriously

"Don't Worry, I won't hurt her." Jim said

Alex took his word for it as they both went back into the dining hall. Jim and Lizzie soon left to spend the rest of the afternoon together.

**Please Reviews keep me going**


	4. Chapter 4

**To A New Life**

**I probably mixed up my facts about Jim and the others on the ship, but oh well. It's fiction. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Those who added this story as a favorite and alert. Thank you**

**I don't own Titanic**

Later that evening Lizzie went up to the first class entrance looking for the Limpsky's room feeling sort of nervous, she knew Mr. Limpsky wasn't who to impress, it was his wife and daughters and from the stories she had heard from her mother and from personally experience, First class women weren't always a pleasure to help.

Lizzie knocked softly on the door and a stewardess opened it

"You must be the new maid" She said and Lizzie nodded as the stewardess led her into the living room. Lizzie couldn't believe how elegant the room was. Jim wasn't kidding when he said she needed to see the first class area. It was truly a beauty.

"Hello Elizabeth" George said as he entered the living room with who Lizzie assumed was his wife. From the look she gave her husband, Lizzie could tell she was wondering why he was talking to her.

"This is the girl I was talking about dear" George told her "This is my wife Silvia. My girls are in their room, I'm sure they are waiting for you"

Lizzie curtsied before going into the girl's room

"It took you long enough" The long haired blond one said

"I'm sorry miss, it took me a while to find the suite"

"It's alright, my sisters just a little fussy because she has a cute escort tonight" The one with shorter hair said

"Yes miss" Lizzie said as she proceeded to getting them both dressed.

"What's your name anyways?" the nice one asked

"Elizabeth"

"I'm Nicole and my sister's Ariel" Lizzie smiled at Ariel who shot her a disgusted look. Soon she had picked them both great dresses and she was done fixing Nicole's hair, now she was fixing Ariel's hair for the second time.

"Ariel the first look was fine" Nicole said

"I didn't like it" Ariel simply stated

"But you asked for it"

Ariel gave her sister an angry glare and Nicole just picked up her purse and walked out to join her parents.

After fixing Ariel's hair Lizzie left the room convincing herself, she and her siblings would benefit from working for the Limpskys

As she opened the door to leave, Lizzie saw Jim standing there

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her

"I work for the Limpsky's. Sorry I forgot to mention it to you earlier. What are you doing here?" She asked

"I have to escort Miss Limpsky to dinner" He mumbled

"You're the cute escort"

"I guess" He said smiling at her "She says her father wants to meet me, but I wasn't going to stay long, I was going to come see you"

Lizzie smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss

"You should have worn a tux" She said

"I don't think it matters much. I head to the bridge in two hours" he smiled at her and just then the door opened revealing George and Ariel

"Oh, sir, I was just leaving" Lizzie said nervously as she gave Jim a quick wave and heading back to third class

"Mr. Limpsky' Jim said extending his hand to George, who shook it "I'm James Moody, Sixth Officer"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Moody, please call me George" He said. _Maybe this officer knew a thing or two about Elizabeth_. He thought since he has seen them together a couple of times. "I heard you were of some assistance to my Ariel" He said

"I just happened to be there sir" Jim said looking at Ariel for the first time. She looked beautiful tonight, if only she had a good attitude to go with it.

"You look lovely Miss Limpsky" she said

"How many times must I tell you to call me Ariel" She said

"My apologies" he said as he took her arm and they all headed to the dining hall.

Before entering the hall, Ariel had stopped to greet a couple of friends and George saw this as his opportunity to approach Jim

"Mr. Moody" He said

"Jim, Sir"

"Jim, I was wondering, what is the relationship with between you and Elizabeth Perry" Jim was quite shocked to hear this, it made him a little nervous that George was asking

"uh sir, we are friends sir" he said

George looked around to make sure no one was of hearing distance

"You might find this hard to believe, but I think Elizabeth might be my daughter" he said and Jim looked quite surprised to hear that

"But sir, her father just recently died" Jim said thinking about it. Elizabeth was the only one of her siblings to have brown eyes just like Mr. Limpskys

"That's what I need you to help me find out. I feel so strongly that she is and if she is and I really don't want her working as her sisters maid. I just asked her to, so I could form some sort of relationship with her"

Jim nodded showing he understood what Mr. Limpsky was saying

"I think father might actually like Jim" Nicole told her sister as they watched the men having a conversation

"Would you help me Jim?" George asked

"I'll see what I can do" Jim said "Her and her sibling have no one; it would be good to know they have family"

George was very grateful. Since he couldn't make things right with Victoria maybe he could with Elizabeth

Dinner was defiantly not exciting for Jim; he was introduced to some of the richest men on the ship including J.J Astor, Col. Archie Gracie and Caledon Hockley

"How long have you been in the ship business Mr. Moody?" Archie asked

"Eleven years sir, I started at when I was fourteen" He said

"It's always good to start at a young age. I started writing when I was about fifteen" Archie said

"Same here" Cal said before ordering food for himself and his fiancé, who Jim thought was not having the time of her life at the moment

Mr. Moody what do you think of the Titanic compared to the Oceanic?" Bruce Ismay asked and everyone's attention turned to him

"It's certainly larger" Jim said and everyone laughed, but Cal's fiancé. Just then Ariel, who was sitting next to him, put her hands on his knee making him feel uncomfortable.

"I…um...I'm glad I was transferred here. I defiantly hope to continue to work on her" He said as took Ariel's hand of his knee, but she only responded by placing them on his thigh

"You built a wonderful ship Mr. Andrews" Jim said

"Thank you Mr. Moody"

Soon Mrs. Limpsky brought up her daughter marriage to the son of steel tycoon, Brandon Miller. This only gave Ariel the chance to make James even more uncomfortable.

"You could escort me back to my room and we'll have some time together' Ariel whispered suggestively

Jim looked at her, his eyes widened

"I'm sorry miss, but I must go now, I have to resume my shift soon" He said attempting to get up, but Ariel held him down

"Don't think I won't tell the captain about your relationship with a passenger" She said and she looked serious. Jim was convinced this girl was crazy and to think Lizzie might be her sister.

"There is no relationship" He said before getting up

"You all must excuse me; I have my duties to return to. It was nice meeting you all" Jim said nodding at Mr. Limpsky before heading out of the dining hall.

"She was so difficult to deal with" Lizzie said to Amanda as Lizzie helped Emma into her night gown.

"They all are" Amanda said

"I don't know because her sister was nice" Lizzie smiled at Emma "There you are" She said as Emma hopped into bed

"Guess who escorted her to Dinner?" Lizzie said

"Who"  
"Jim"

"Your Jim" Amanda said

"Yes, he said her father wanted to meet him"

"I hope that's it" Amanda said. Lizzie knew what she meant, but decide to ignore it. Jim wasn't like that. But at the end of the day, she just met him

"Officer Jim doesn't like her" Alex said as he got into bed with Emma and Lizzie tucked them in

"How do you know" Amanda asked

"I was with him when she invited him to dinner, he said no, but she was not taking no for an answer"

Lizzie smiled. She knew Amanda was wrong. The three said a quick prayer, just then there was a knock on the door, Lizzie knew who it was so she went to go open it

"How was dinner she asked" she asked as Jim gave her a kiss

"Those people have nothing better to talk about" He clearly did not want to tell Lizzie about Ariel

"Hello Officer Jim" Emma and Alex said from the bed

"Hi Guys" Jim said going over to them "You two look quite comfortable"

"Hello Amanda" He greeted

"Hello" She said s bit coldly and Lizzie shook her head. Amanda wasn't going to trust Jim so easily

"Is it okay if I steal your sister for a few minutes" Jim asked Alex and Emma

"Do you like Lizzie" Emma asked

"Yes princess, I like Lizzie very much" he said

Lizzie felt her cheeks get hot

"Lizzie likes you too" Emma said

"I'm glad she does" he said looking at Lizzie

"Sleep tight you two" He said kissing them both on their head

"Good night" they said

"Good night. I love you" Lizzie said

"Love you too Lizzie" They said before she and Jim walked out of the room. Jim led Lizzie to the Officers mess hall and made them both a cup of tea.

"When do you resume work" Lizzie asked

"My shift starts in about a half hour" Jim said

"You have a terrible schedule. You must be exhausted always"

"I am most of the time, four hours on four off, but it doesn't bother me much because I spend my free time with you" Lizzie smiled

"Lizzie if you don't mind me asking, why is there a huge age difference between you and your siblings? Jim asked

Lizzie smiled "They are actually my half siblings. My mother married their father when I was ten, a year later Alex was born, two years after Emma"

"Oh, what about your father" He asked

"I never knew him. From what my mother told me, she and my father were so much in love, they were both from the same class, but they couldn't get married because their fathers hated each other. And when mom found out she was pregnant with me, she thought my father would stand by her, but instead he turned his back on us. Mom had to run away from home so her parents wouldn't put me in an orphanage and marry her off to some old rich man."

"Would you want to meet him if you could" Jim asked

"I honestly don't know, mother always spoke highly of him, she was never angry, just heartbroken" Lizzie looked at him curiously "Why the sudden interest in my father"

"Nothing, I was just wondering" Jim said smiling before it turned into a yawn

"You know what; tomorrow I want you to sleep for as long as you can. You look terrible" Lizzie said looking at the bags under his eyes

"You're probably right, but you must promise to come see me. I don't want to go a day without seeing your face"

Lizzie blushed

"I will. I promise" Lizzie said

Jim kissed her before looking at a nearby clock

"I should walk you to your room now" Jim said as they both got up. Jim was quite convinced George might be Lizzie's dad. He had spent the last twenty minutes trying to find any resemblance and aside from the eyes, Lizzie looked like him, it wasn't obvious, but it was there. _I really hope you don't hate me for this_

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**To A New Life**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it**

**I don't own Titanic**

**I hope you like this chapter**

That morning the Limpsky sisters had woken up earlier than usual, actually a sleepless Ariel woke her sister up.

"What is it Ariel?" Nicole asked robbing sleep away from her eyes

"It's Jim"

"What about him, you two seemed to get along last night"

Ariel rolled her eyes when she remembered the way Jim looked at her; it wasn't the way other men looked at her. Other guys wanted her to look their way, they wanted to be near her, they shivered when she spoke to them, but not this man, this mere officer won't even look at her that way and it was all for that Steerage girl.

"We didn't. I don't know what his problem is, here I am basically throwing myself at him, something I certainly never do, but he ignores me for that…that common maid" she said angrily

Nicole knew her sister had always been ridiculous when things didn't go her way, but now she was just plain crazy

"I don't understand. You yourself said you don't want to marry the man and it was all for fun, now that you see he is taken, why can't you just let it go" Nicole asked

"Because"

"Because what, you didn't get what you wanted" Nicole almost yelled at her

"No, because I love him" Ariel said

Nicole looked at her sister not sure what to believe. Ariel was the kind that loved the money, glamour and attention, but here she was sitting on her bed almost in tears saying she loved an officer.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ariel, but he might really like this girl you're talking about" Nicole said going over to sit next to her sister

"It's Elizabeth"

"Our maid?" Ariel nodded

"Yes, that tramp"

Nicole gave her sister a disapproving look

"Alright, they only just met, maybe you can find him and tell him how you really feel" Nicole suggested and Ariel smiled as an idea formed in her head.

Not long after, Lizzie came up to get the girls dress for the day. Nicole was pleasant as usual and Ariel was forever the difficult one.

"Did Jim tell you about dinner last night" Ariel said as Lizzie tied her corset

"Um... No miss. I don't talk to Officer Moody much" Lizzie said trying to keep her private life private

"Oh stop it" Ariel snapped "I know about you two" she said turning around to face Lizzie

"And I think it's about time you knew about us" Ariel said with an evil smirk on her face. Lizzie knew there was nothing between her and Jim; Ariel was just trying to get under her skin.

"You have nothing to say do you" Ariel said

"No miss" Lizzie said. Oh how she hated this girl.

"Good. Because if I ever see you with my Jim again, I will report it and Jim would lose his job and he'll hate you, he won't even look at your face" Lizzie stared at her with so much hate. _Was this job that important_? She thought "And as for me and him. I'll be there to comfort him, Daddy would get him a job at the company, and he and I will live happily ever after" She said laughing evilly

"Are you done" Lizzie said wanting so much to slap her right now

"Yes" Ariel said

"Then may I be excused" Lizzie said clearly angry

"You may" Ariel said_. If I can't hurt her; I know exactly who can_. She thought

Lizzie knew she had promised to visits Jim, but after what Ariel told her, she really didn't want to risk his job by going to meet him in the officer's quarters, but since she had promised, she had to find an excuse to him.

It was late in the afternoon and Lizzie knew Jim was probably asleep or just about to sleep since he just got of his rounds. As Lizzie walked on the deck, she was relieved to see His friend Harold

"Excuse me Mr. Lowe" she said interrupting his conversation with a steward

"Hello Elizabeth" He said as the steward walked off

"Hello, I was wondering if you can take to meet Jim. I know his probably asleep and I'm also not allowed to be in his quarters, but I really need to speak with him for a minute or two"

"Certainly Elizabeth, Follow me" He said as he led her into the hallway that was the officer's quarters, stopping suddenly in front of a room with the tag sixth officer Moody. Harold knocked on the door a few times before a very sleepy shirtless Jim opened up

"Oh" Lizzie said quickly hiding behind Harold and they both chuckled at her reaction

"It's okay Lizzie" He said as he put on a nearby shirt

"Sorry" She mumbled

"No need to apologies" He said kissing her quickly

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Be careful though Jim, you don't want to get caught especially by Wilde" Harold said before walking off

"Come on in" Jim said and Lizzie hesitated a little bit before walking in. Once he closed the door, Jim wrapped his arms around her and she did the same as the two kissed passionately for a few minutes

"I missed you so much already" Jim said kissing her neck. Lizzie felt chills run down her spine

"I missed you more" She said finding his lips again as she felt Jim pull her closer

"Jim…Wait. We have to talk" she said causing them to break apart. Jim saw she was serious and he led her to seat on the chair as he settled on the edge of his bed

"Ariel said something to me that concerns me a little" She said

_What did that brat say?_ Jim thought

"What did she say?" He asked

"She said if she saw us together, she'll tell someone and you'll get fired. And I really don't want to be responsible for you losing your job"

Jim smiled a bit

"Is that all?"

"No she also said there was something between the two of you. I didn't believe her, but I can't help feeling insecure because I think she's on to you" Lizzie said

Jim sighed

"Your right. She's been on my tail since she boarded the ship. I should have told you this earlier. Last night …..i think she asked me to sleep with her

"That Tramp"

Jim smiled as he went over to Lizzie and wrapped his arms around her

"Don't you worry, I'm yours. Nothing she does would change that and about me getting fired. We just need to make sure we aren't seen at least until we dock" he said kissing the top of her head

"Okay but what happens when we do dock and I have to move in with the limpsky's and you have to return to England. What then?" Lizzie said looking up at him

"I don't know. I could transfer to white star line in New York. Don't worry about that for now, we love each other, nothing else matters. We'll be fine, I promise"

Lizzie nodded and kissed him again

"I love you" She said

"That's the first time you actually said it" Jim said smiling wildly at her and she smiled back as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his again, their kiss deepened and Jim carried her to his bed and they laid there together in each other's arms for the rest of Jim's time off.

That evening before resuming work, Jim walked Lizzie back to her room. Little did they know someone saw them leave his room together

Jim walked into the cigar room where most of the first class men sat down to drink, smoke and discuss business. He spotted George sitting with his acquaintances before he went over to ask to speak with him alone. They walked over to the bar together

"Whiskey Mr. Moody"

"um, no thank you sir, I resume my shift soon"

"Come on, one glass won't hurt" George said and Jim reluctantly agreed. Because he knew he was a light weight, Jim kept it in mind not to drink at the officers get together later on

"I talked to Lizzie last night" Jim began

"Oh thank you Jim, what did you find out" George was a bit anxious

Jim proceeded to tell him everything Lizzie told him about her mother and father. It turned out that the story was accurate and George knew officially he was Lizzie's father

"Her mother most likely named her Elizabeth after my late sister. They were very good friends" George said "Oh lord, I can't believe I've found my child. I hated myself so much for turning my back against Victoria "

Jim felt sorry for the man, but was happy that things looked bright for Elizabeth, Alex and Emma.

"When do you plan on telling her" Jim asked

"Tomorrow when she comes to the state room" He smiled a little "My wife would have a heart attack"

Jim smiled. He could imagine.

"I did love Victoria so much" George said more to himself than Jim

"Then why did you turn your back at her, sir?" Jim asked

"Stupid reasons "George said "High society rules, my father" He sighed and looked at Jim

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" George asked

"Which one?" Jim asked to be clear

"Elizabeth"

"Yes sir, I like her a lot, in fact I love her" Jim said with a huge smile on his face and George smiled as well

"That's all that matters" He said

At one thirty in the Morning Harold had to guide Jim back to his room. Jim had forgotten his mental note not to drink with the officers

"I'm fine Harry. Leave me be" He said getting out of his friends grip as he tried to open Charles Lightollers room

"Why's my door locked? I never lock it" Jim whined

"A bad habit of yours and that's Charles's room"

''Oh" Jim chuckled "Thanks harry"

"No problem, just make sure you feel somewhat sober in four hours" Harry said

"I'm a complete fool Harold, really" Jim said and Harry laughed "Good night" He said as he walked to his room and Jim opened his door only to find a barely dressed Ariel sitting on his bed

"Your friend is right. Leaving your room open is a bad habit" she said smiling mischievously

Jim frowned; he couldn't see straight, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Miss Limp…Limpsky please leave my room. I'm not feeling well" He said nicely as he took of his hat and his shoes

Ariel didn't move

"Come on "He said frustrated and she got up and walked towards him to help him take off the coat he was struggling with.

"Miss, please leave. This is not right"

Ariel smiled and walked towards the door. Jim didn't look at her, he headed straight to his bed and crashed. Ariel opened the door and closed it, making Jim think she had gone. Once she was sure Jim was sound asleep, she climbed into bed with him

Four hours later Jim woke up with a very bad headache and extreme shock when he saw Ariel sleeping on his bed. He got up and noticed he had barely anything on but his pants and she was in her undergarments

"What did I do?" He asked himself not able to remember anything after he lay on his bed

I thought she left. He thought

Ariel woke up by the noises Jim made as he put his cloths on

"Hello there"

"What happened?" Jim demanded

Ariel laughed and she was going to say 'nothing' until she thought otherwise. This might actually work in my advantage. She thought

"What do you mean" She said "You and I both know what happened

Jim felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"Lizzie is never going to forgive me" He said to himself and Ariel rolled her eyes

"Leave" Jim's temper was slowly rising

"Come on Jim"

"Leave" He yelled and Ariel was actually startled. She quickly put on her dress and walked towards the door

"Are you not going to walk me to my room" She asked and Jim gave her a death stare. Ariel quickly left his room and Jim fell back on his bed cursing himself.

**Reviews make a writer a happy person**


	6. Chapter 6

**To A New Life**

George couldn't get an answer from his daughter as to why she walked in at four ten in the morning

"George do something" Silvia said

"What am I to do Silvia, I'm tired and I have more important things to think about"

"More important than your daughter" She yelled

"It does concern my daughter" George yelled at his wife "Go to bed Ariel, we'll discuss this later" He said to her and Ariel quickly went into her room

"I don't believe you" Silvia said after Ariel had gone, but George just ignored her and went back to bed

That morning Lizzie came up to the room to get the girls ready as usual, as she walked in to see George and Silvia arguing

"You can't do this to me and your daughters" Silvia said. George had told her of his discovery of his other daughter and she wasn't taking it likely.

"I'm doing nothing wrong" George said as he saw Lizzie try to hurry into the girl's room

"No need for that Elizabeth, please come here"

Lizzie did what she was told and she walked toward them. She made sure to stay out of Silvia's way because the way she looked at her, Lizzie thought she'd kill her.

"I can't believe you George" she said bitterly "I have handled calling her name in your sleep for the last twenty years, I can handle being ignored and unloved, but I can't handle this" Silvia walked away from them leaving Lizzie very confused

"Would you like to go for a walk" George asked and Lizzie agreed, still clueless about what was going on

"Tell me about your siblings" George began

"Um…Alex is eight and Emma, she's six" she replied

"That's good. I know the perfect schools to put them in" He said

Lizzie's eyes widened, was this why Silvia was mad, because George wanted to help her

"Thank so much sir, you have no idea how grateful I am" Lizzie said stopping in her tracks

"Don't thank me Lizzie" George said

"How can I not?" Lizzie said and George smiled and he led her to a bench for them to sit

"When I was younger, I was deeply in love with a certain girl" George began and Lizzie didn't know why he was telling her this but she was interested none the less

"Mrs. Limpsky" she said

"No, her name was Victoria" George said and Lizzie smiled

"My mother's name was Victoria" she said not thinking about what George was saying

"I know" George said and Lizzie frowned a bit "Has anyone ever told you that you look like your mother" He asked

"Yes, sir…I know I look like her, but how do you know my moth-"She stopped when she realized the Victoria he had mention was probably her mom

"I was madly in love with your mother, but at the same time I was a coward, I was weak, I couldn't stand up for her, for the both of you when you needed me the most… and I lost her…forever" He said the last part quietly. Lizzie had tears in her eyes. When she was younger she had always hoped she'll find her father, but after her mother married Jack Perry, she didn't need to find her biological father anymore, Jack was an amazing father to her, she didn't need another.

Lizzie looked at George as a tear came down her cheek and he wiped it away

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I made a huge mistake please, give me a chance to make it up to you" He said

"I don't know what to say" She said "I stopped thinking about you since I was nine"

George looked hurt

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just I always wanted to find you, but mother remarried and my father, well my other father he was good to me, so I didn't feel your absence" She said and George understood

"I'm sure he was a great man." George said and Lizzie nodded

"He was" she said quietly

"Lizzie, I want you and your siblings to come stay with me, I don't want you working for me or anything, just come and live with your father" He said

Lizzie stayed quiet

"If you knew I was your daughter, why did you ask me to work for you" Lizzie asked out of curiosity

"I needed an excuse to talk to you plus, I wasn't sure"

"What made you so sure, sir"

"Your friend Mr. Moody" He said and Lizzie felt a bit betrayed Jim told him everything she told him

"May I please be excused" Lizzie asked

"Yes of course, but please do find me again later, I'd like to talk some more with you" He said

"Okay" Lizzie said as she left the promenade deck to look for James

She found him on the boat deck. He was just standing there looking at the ocean; his mind seemed somewhere far away. Lizzie first thought was to go over there and yell at him and then thank him, but as she got closer she thought that wasn't the best idea. He didn't look to well

"Jim" She called and it took a minute for him to realize his name was said

"Hello Lizzie" He said quite nervously. Usually he'd give her a kiss on the cheek, but Lizzie didn't think much on it

"Are you alright" She asked concerned. His eyes were a little blood shot and his demeanor looked sick all together "Oh God Jim, Did you not sleep" She said as she dragged him to a bench to sit down

"I'm fine Love; I just had a bit too much to drink last night. I don't drink much usually" he said

"Oh" was all Lizzie said before laughing "I'm sorry, it's just, my baby's a feather weight." She said and Jim cracked a smile. He really hated himself now

"What did you come up here for" Jim asked, he was still on duty

"Right" She said remembering why she had looked for him in the first place

"I was supposed to be mad at you, but I just can't be right now" She smiled again. Jim thought he was going to hang himself after this

"Why did you tell Mr. Limpsky everything I told you" She asked and Jim remembered George was to tell her today

"I'm sorry Lizzie, He saw that we were friends and he asked me to get any information for him. I told him about your mother and father. I'm sorry I used your trust against you, I just thought it was best you Alex and Emma had someone, you know family" He said and Lizzie smiled

"It's okay, you did it for the best, I guess I'm in a bit of shock right now." She said

"Are you angry at him?" Jim asked

"No, I should be angry at him for abandoning me all these years, but mother never let room for that. Growing up I learnt to love him from the stories she told and how she would always talk about him. She always said he was never as strong as she was"

Jim looked at her and his heart ached. The guilt he felt was so unbearable, just looking at Lizzie made him want to cry

"Are you sure you are just hung over, you seem worried about something" Lizzie asked as she noticed his face change

"No I'm fine, I promise" Lizzie didn't look too convince as they began to get up

"I'd love to hug and kiss you goodbye, but I see one of your senior officers walking toward us" Lizzie said and Jim turned to see Charles Lightoller walking towards them

"I love you" Lizzie said

"Love you too" He said before she left and Charles was standing beside him

"Mr. Moody was that your girl?" Charles asked and Jim was so confused

"Last night you were a bit too drunk, you announced to the whole lot of us you were seeing a passenger"

Jim's heart stopped beating for a second

"Not to worry, Captain and Wilde weren't there; Mr. Murdoch I think was way too busy with something else to hear you and the rest of us are happy for you" Charles said

"Thank you Charles" Jim said relieved

"Jim, are you feeling alright today" He asked noticing Jim looked sickly. When they were on the oceanic together and Jim drank more than he should have, he never looked this way the next day

"Yes, sir" Jim said

"Okay then" Charles said not convince as he continued on his rounds

Amanda was speechless when Lizzie had told her, Alex and Emma about George being her dad. Alex and Emma were a bit confused; they had always known Lizzie as their sister. No one had said anything about her being their half sister. Lizzie took the time to explain everything to them though

"Are you going to leave us Lizzie" Emma asked worried

"No, never Emma" She said hugging her "I'll never leave you, Mr. Limpsky said you two would go to good schools and I'm sure he has a nice home with enough room for you guys to play in"

"I'm glad your dads alive" Alex said plainly

"Alex, father was more of a dad to me than George is. He was the only dad I knew and I loved him dearly, still do" she said and Alex smiled.

Lizzie took Alex and Emma to meet George. Emma was quiet most of time, but Alex seemed to like George enough

"Come let's go meet the rest of the family" George said as he walked them to his state room.

Silvia was there sitting in the living room with Nicole and Ariel. She had a cold expression on her face, Nicole and Ariel didn't seem to know what was going on

"Hello Ladies" George said as they walked in

"What are they doing here" Ariel said looking at Alex and Emma

"Ariel, Nicole" George started as he walked to seat next to his daughters

"I have never asked much from you in all my years and I think I've been a fairly good father to you two"

"Yes father, you have" Nicole said

George smiled "What I'm about to say would shock you, but I hope you'll handle it well and be accepting"

"Go on "Ariel said feeling uneasy. _Why was Elizabeth here?_

"Elizabeth is my daughter" He said and they both gasped "I met her mother before I met yours and for some reasons we never married" The girls were speechless and Silvia stared angrily at Lizzie and her siblings. Lizzie looked at Ariel who stared right back at her. Lizzie didn't like the vide she got from Ariel, now she just realized they were sisters.

"How can that be… she's our maid" Ariel yelled

"I only asked her to be because I thought she looked familiar" He said "Look, I know you all might be annoyed at me, but Lizzie is my daughter and I want her in my life, same goes for her siblings

"You can't" Silvia yelled

"I can and I will" He said firmly. He was finally doing what he should have done twenty years ago.

Ariel got up clearly angry and went into her room; Silvia also excused herself closing the door loudly after her. George looked at Nicole with pleading eyes. Nicole smiled at her father. She was always the one he could count on, she was more like him.

"Welcome to the family Elizabeth" She said giving her a hug as well as Alex and Emma "Don't worry about Ariel and Mother, they never take change likely" She said and Lizzie smiled a bit, she knew that wasn't the case

"Thank you" She said

"I better go check on Ariel" Nicole said excusing herself

"I wish I could move you all up to first class, I tried but they aren't having it" George told Lizzie

"Don't you worry about it, we are fine where we are, honest" She said

"But you are my children" He said and Lizzie smiled

"We are only here for a few more days, I'm sure we'll be okay, sir, I mean father" George smiled

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance Lizzie"

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter, so I'm not sure if you all would like it. **

**I had more for this chapter, but I thought it was way too long so I cut it and put the rest in chapter 7, which would be posted soon. Thanks for the support**

**Please feel free to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**TO A New Life**

**I do not own Titanic**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate them a lot. This chapter is for you, I hope you like it**

Alex and Emma had later gone off to play with their friends, while Lizzie and George walked around the ship getting to know each other. Lizzie came to realize she was like her dad in some ways, but in many ways her mom. George was so light hearted and calm, he made a lot of jokes and Lizzie could not help laughing so often. It was also good to hear the story of him and her mom from his point of view; although she had heard it a million times from her mother, it was a different story when he said it.

"Your friend Mr. Moody confessed he had feelings for you, am I to say you feel the same" George said as he and Lizzie walked on the deck.

Lizzie blushed "Yes, I do" She said.

"So we might have a second wedding in the future" George said happily and Lizzie smiled

"I don't know father, we only just met and he hasn't even proposed"

"Oh, don't you worry, he will. I know true love when I see it" He said and Lizzie wished a million times it was true

Harry and Jim sat in the officer's mess hall; they had just finished playing poker with some of the other officers who had just left to go about their duties.

"Do you realized you lost twice" Harry said looking at Jim in disbelieve. It never happened

"Harry, I must tell you something" Jim said ignoring the comments about the game

"Sure what's wrong, you haven't been yourself all day" Harry said

"Last night after I went into my room" Jim paused and looked around to make sure no one was there "Ariel was in my room" Harry looked surprised

"I told her to leave, and she did"

"So, what's the problem?" Harry said

"The problem is that she didn't leave, I thought she did but she didn't and I think we…"

"No..." Harry was in disbelief

"What about Elizabeth"

"My problem exactly, I don't remember anything from last night, Harry, you must believe me, I'd never intentionally hurt Lizzie, but I've done this thing and I don't know if I should tell her or not." Harry felt bad for his friend.

"If I tell her I'd lose her and if I don't it kills me not to be honest with her." Jim said sighing in defeat

"I think you should tell her the truth. It's always better to tell the truth Jim, it would not be easy to, but you have to" Harry said and Jim knew he was completely right

"Just make sure she knows how much you love her and how sorry you are" Harry said and Jim nodded before leaving his friend in the Mess Hall

That night Lizzie cuddled in Jim's bed with him. She told him about the day she spent with her father and about the reactions of her step mom and her half sister. Lizzie also mentioned what it was like to attend a first class dinner and they both compared notes from their different experiences

"I love you" Jim said

"That's like the seventh time you've said it" Lizzie said giggling

"I know. I have… to tell you something" He said. It was now or never

"Okay go ahead" she said still resting on his chest

"You might want to sit up for this one" Jim said Lizzie got up to face him and saw he was serious

"Jim, what's the matter?"

"I don't know how to say this to you "He paused "remember when I told you that I don't drink much" Lizzie nodded "Well, I don't because I can't handle it, sometimes I don't remember what I do when I'm drunk, so…so, um last night when I came back to my room." He stopped she looked at him to continue

"Ariel was sitting on bed"

"What?"

"I told her to leave and I swear I heard the door open and close and I slept, but when I woke up she was there and she said we did stuff, but I don't remember anything at all Lizzie"

Lizzie stared at him, tears coming to her eyes. _Amanda was right_

"Lizzie I never ever meant to hurt you. I don't know what happened, I cross my heart, I don't recall anything" Jim tried pleading.

"I have to go" Lizzie said getting off his bed

"Lizzie wait-"  
"Leave me alone. It's not your fault; I was just too crazy to think I had found true love after only four days. I was just being stupid" She yelled

"You are not stupid Lizzie" he said trying to hold her, but she moved away

"Yes, I am because I was actually wishing I'd marry you someday" She said before leaving his room and shutting the door hard behind her. Jim sat on his bed feeling terrible, he didn't know what to do, he had never felt this way about a girl before and not long into their relationship he had done something wrong. Jim put his head in his hands and for the first time in a very long time, he cried.

During Sunday service Lizzie felt like ripping Ariel's head off. How could she do that- actually how could Jim do that to her. He said he loved her, then why would he hurt her this way. Lizzie felt tears come to her eyes and she tried to hold them in. she couldn't cry, not in front of Emma and Alex and most importantly not in front of Ariel, she wasn't going to let her feel proud of what she did. No, crying just won't do it. Lizzie tried to take Jim out of her mind and focus on what was happening, but that was impossible because Jim and two other officers walked in and took their seats in the front row facing everyone else. Jim wasn't himself, he wasn't paying attention too. He kept trying to figure out what really happened that night. It was obvious and at the same time not. After searching the crowd, Jim finally found Lizzie, their eyes met for a second and Lizzie looked away quickly, but Jim kept his eyes on her_. I have to make things right, I just have to. _He thought

Ariel on the other hand had noticed the tension between the two and she was very proud of herself.

After service Lizzie followed her family on a tour of the boat deck with Mr. Andrews, Cal Hockley, His fiancé, Rose, and her mother. Lizzie noticed Rose talking to Mr. Andrews about the boats, but she could not really pay attention, all she heard was that the boats were only enough for half the people on the ship. _We won't be needing them anyways_, she thought

"I won't be wasting my time thinking about Jim if I were you" Ariel said to her quietly

"Go shove yourself under a rock, you tramp" Lizzie said angrily at her

"How dare you speak to me that way? Like it or not you'll always be a maid to me, a no good for nothing steerage girl" She said grinning

"I don't know what you did to get Jim to sleep with you and right now, I don't care, but let me warn you Ariel, if you keep this up, you'll surely get hurt someday" Lizzie said before walking ahead to join the others

That evening before he had to go resume his shift, Jim thought it best to try and talk to Lizzie. At first he went up to the Limpsky stateroom, but the stewardess said Lizzie was in her room. When he got there he knocked on the door hoping she'll answer

"What?" She asked as she opened the door

"Please Lizzie may I come in" He asked pleading with her to hear him out. Lizzie let him in. she couldn't bring herself to say no when she looked into his eyes, no matter how angry she was

"Where's everyone else?" he asked a question he already knew the answer to

"Dinner" She simply said

"And you?" Jim asked concerned

"I'm not hungry" She said "I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about dinner, Jim"

"Your right, to be honest with you Lizzie, I don't know what to say to you to make you forgive me. I betrayed your trust, your love. "He paused "I just want you to know that I love you with my entire heart and I will never intentionally want to hurt you. What I did was stupid and I just hope that someday, hopefully not a long time from now, you will be able to forgive me…because I too was hoping to spend the rest of my life with you" he was now on his knees holding Lizzie's hand as she sat on the bed crying

"You really hurt me Jim"

"I know" He said "and I'm deeply sorry"

"I need to be alone for a while" She said and Jim understood. He got up and kissed her on her head "I love you" He said before leaving.

Later that night, not long before he was to get off his shift- _thirty minutes more to go. _He thought_._ He stood there cup of tea in hand. Jim really didn't want to drink it, he was actually hoping Lizzie would come up on the bridge so he could talk to her, but she never came. He sighed as he stared at the starless sky and the dark ocean. It really was a calm night as Lights had mentioned earlier, but there was nothing calm about what was going on in Jim's head

"Jim" He heard a voice say and he turned around to see Ariel standing there. He frowned

"Haven't you done enough" He said placing the cup on the nearest table

"I did nothing wrong. I took what was mine that is all"

"I'm not yours Ariel, never was never would be" He said simply

"Why not, isn't it obvious that I like you? Why are you being so difficult?" Jim had never met a woman like this in his life

"Because I'm in love with your sister" He said

"She is not my sister" She said angrily

"Whatever, I love Elizabeth, no one else"

"Really?" Ariel asked as she saw Lizzie coming towards them. Jim hadn't seemed to notice

"Would you love her after this-"She said crashing her lips on his and before Jim could react it was too late.

"I don't even know why I bother" Lizzie said

"Lizzie, it's not what you think" Jim said, but Lizzie already started walking away, He went after her

"Lizzie-"He called after her when the phone began to ring. Torn between going after her and running to the phone, Jim stood in the middle for a second, he knew what three rings meant so he went towards the phone instead.

"Get off this place" He yelled at Ariel as he ran past her to pick up the phone

"_Is anyone there?"_ He heard Fleets voice in panic

"Yes, what do you see?" Jim asked

"_Iceberg, Right ahead"_

"Thank you" Jim said hanging up the phone as he ran out to repeat the exact words to First officer Murdoch. Immediately there was chaos on the bridge as Officer Murdoch shouted orders.

"Hard to starboard" He yelled and it was echoed by someone else

"Full astern" He ordered

Jim didn't know how many minutes had passed by since he got the phone call. Immediately he heard one of the crew men yell _"She's going to hit"_

Seconds later there was a slight rumbling and Jim knew in his heart of hearts that the longer this went on the worse the outcome would be. Once the rumbling stopped there was a pause on the bridge, everyone stood still not sure of what exactly just happened. Murdoch was the first to recover

"Note the time, enter it into the log" He told Jim and Jim quickly did what he was told and Murdoch went to close the water tight doors

Few minutes went by and the captain walked in

"What was that Mr. Murdoch?" He asked urgently

"An Iceberg sir, I put her hard to starboard and her engine full astern, but it was too close and she hit" Murdoch said feeling ashamed of himself

"Close the water tight doors" The captain ordered

"They are closed sir" Murdoch replied

Not long after, the captain had ordered for Mr. Andrews, Mr. Ismay and a carpenter. They were all in his office as Thomas Andrews looked at his blue print. Jim was nervous to hear the verdict; he really feared the worse might happen

"That's five compartments. She can stay afloat with all four compartments breeched, but not five….not five" Thomas Andrews said

Jims mind was racing a mile a minute "Titanic would Flounder" His thoughts said as the same time Thomas Andrews said it aloud.

It took minutes for all the officers to be assigned their duties; they had to prepare the boats to be loaded. They were to cause no alarm and at the same time get people on the boats as quickly as possible, Jim wanted to go find Lizzie and put her and her siblings on a boat, but he could not leave his post. _Please come up on time. _He prayed

Lizzie lay in her bed crying, she hated that she couldn't control her emotions but she might as well get all the crying done tonight and tomorrow put on a brave face for her siblings.

"Lizzie its okay, please don't cry, he's not worth it if he'll do this twice" Amanda said

And she was right, she was always right and Lizzie hated the fact that she was

"I love him Amanda, or I think I do….it just hurts so much" She said and suddenly there was a slight rumbling

"What was that?"Lizzie asked a bit alarmed

"Must be the engines" Amanda said. They had gotten used to the noise of the engine down there; Lizzie believed her and forgot about it

"I should probably just go to bed now" She said and Amanda agreed as they got into their individual beds. Lizzie knew she wasn't going to sleep, but she didn't want Amanda worrying about her, so as she lay down she turned to face the wall and let the tears fall from her eyes silently. Not long after there was a rapid knock on the door and Amanda's father and brother came in

"Get up girls" He yelled alarmed "The ship has just struck and Iceberg"

**Reviews make a writer really happy**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed as she jumped out of her bed

"Quick dress the young ones and let's head up to the boats" He instructed

"When did this happen?" Amanda asked as she put on her coat

"Didn't you feel it, it shook the whole ship" Mr. Shultz said and Lizzie remembered the rumbling

"Father how do you know it is for sure" Amanda asked as Lizzie began waking Alex and Emma up "I heard officers talking while I was on the deck. I saw the ice myself" Amanda had a look of horror on her face as she went to help Lizzie dress Alex and Emma

"Lizzie what's happening?" Alex asked looking confused

Lizzie looked at her little brother not sure how to tell him without making him scared

"We are having a drill" She said

Jim had loaded two boats already. At first nobody wanted to get on the boats, there was a rumor going around that this was a drill. That was about thirty minutes ago, now there was some panic on the decks, the order was Women and children first, but many men didn't want to leave their families and many women didn't want to leave their husbands or sons.

"Step lively miss" He said as he helped the next woman on the boat

"Thank you Jim" she said, Jim had not seen her face

"Ariel"

"My mother and sister got on an earlier boat, but I stayed to find you. I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm not okay, I haven't seen Elizabeth anywhere" He said

"She got on a boat with my mother, her and her little siblings"

"So she's fine?"

"Yes" Ariel said smiling a little and Jim returned the smile but it was only because he heard Elizabeth was okay

"Alright get on" Jim said and Ariel took her seat on the boat before Jim ordered it to go down

Lizzie, Alex, Emma, Amanda, Adam and their father were stuck behind the gated dividing third class from the rest of the ship. Stewards had said they were to wait until the first class people were put on the boats first. At first people had been calm, but as time went by, they knew the stewards had no plan to let them go.

"You can't lock us up like dogs. This ship is bloody sinking" Someone yelled and everyone started yelling at the steward too and the man pulled out his gun.

"Lizzie I'm scared" Emma said and Lizzie picked her up and held her close

"I know. everything would be okay" She said not believing her own words. She had heard Mr. Andrews say this morning that the boats weren't enough.

"Lizzie is the ship really sinking?" Alex asked fear in his eyes and Lizzie nodded and she used her other hand to hold him close. Oh God please help us. She prayed silently.

A few minutes passed by and Jim could feel the unevenness of the deck, time was running out and things were getting more and more chaotic.

"Stand back" He heard Lightoller yell as he pointed an empty gun at the crowd "Stand back or I'll shoot you all like dogs"

"Mr. Moody" He heard a familiar voice say and he turned around

"Col, Archie" He said as the older man came up to him with two women

"Please see that these women are safe" He said

"Of course sir" Jim said as he took the ladies and helped them on the boat

"We've let too many boats go without an officer, I say you man this one" Harold said. It was only fitting since Jim was the youngest of the officers that he gets on a boat first

"Okay then" Jim said. Elizabeth was safe and so were Alex and Emma

"Good, I'll catch the next one" Harry said and Jim nodded as he was about to step into the full boat fourteen, he heard his name being called

"Jim "Jim turned to see George running toward him

"George what's wrong?" Jim asked

"It's Lizzie, I can't get to her" George said

"What, I thought she got on a boat with your wife" Jim said worried

"No, I put my wife and Nicole on a boat, not Lizzie, she's been in her room the whole day, they aren't letting anyone go down there" George was panicking

Jim didn't think twice before stepping out of the boat "Man this one Harry" He said and Harold got into the boat.

"Try and get on a boat George, your all she has" Jim told him before running off to find Lizzie. He would never believe a word Ariel said ever again.

Jim ran down to the third class section, he knew he had not much time left and there were probably only two more boats left . He had to find Lizzie and he had to find her fast. Getting to the entrance of the third class hallway Jim saw the crowned of people locked behind the gates

"What is this" He asked the Steward

"I've been given orders to keep these gates locked" he said

Jim looked at the crowed, he knew the captain probably said that, but he was sure he didn't mean lock them up until the ship went under. Jim walked towards the gate and asked the first person he saw

"Do you know Elizabeth Perry" He asked

"I don't know anyone by that name, are you going to let us out" The man asked very frustrated and Jim ignored the yells from the others

"Elizabeth" He yelled trying to get a view of the people below, but there was no response. Jim decide to go to the other entrance as he began to leave he turned back to the steward

"Let them go, try and save your selves" He said before leaving

Once he got to the other gate, he was glad to see the crowd was less

"Elizabeth" he called

"Lizzie" He yelled again

Lizzie was trying to soothe a whimpering Emma; she didn't hear her name being called

"Lizzie I think it's Jim" Amanda said

And Lizzie's face lit up, she heard her name being called

"Jim, I'm down here" She yelled

Relief washed through Jim's body "Do you have Alex and Emma" He asked

"Yes, they're here"

Jim looked at the steward who was pointing a gun at the crowd

"Open the door" Jim said

"I have order-"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" Jim Yelled

The steward didn't argue anymore he put his gun away and opened the door. suddenly there was a rush of people running past Jim. In between the pushing and the shoving, Jim was able to grab Lizzie's hands and pull her close to him

"Is she okay" Jim asked referring to Emma

"Yes, she's just scared. Jim picked up Alex and he took Lizzie's hand and began to lead her up to the Deck

"Wait, Amanda" Lizzie stopped to look, but didn't spot her with the chaos that was going on around them

"It's Adam" Alex said when he spotted a man push the little boy to the side as he tried to go past. Jim went over to get the boy

"Where's your sister?" He asked

"I don't know. I can't find her and papa anywhere" Jim took his hand and he went over to Lizzie

"We must head out now, there are not many boats left" He said and Lizzie nodded. Jim led them back up to the deck and it was way worse than it was when he left. The tilt was very obvious and it was very hard to walk.

"Come on, there should be a boat back here" he said as he led the family to where he saw Officer Wilde

"Is the boat full officer?" Jim asked

"No go right ahead" He said and Jim led Lizzie and the kids to the boat, there was already a crew man on it trying to create more space. Jim helped Emma in first, them Alex and Adam before he helped Lizzie on

"What about you?" She asked still holding his hand

"I can't get on now, I must go back and help release the collapsibles" Jim said and he pulled her into a hug "I am so sorry for everything I put you through" He said and Lizzie felt tears come down her cheek

"I've forgotten about it, you need to get on this boat Jim please" She begged. Jim kissed her quickly and let go of her, the crew man got her to sit down and began to cut the boat free. Jim looked at Lizzie "I love you" He said and he looked at the kids "Take care of your selves okay, stay close and keep each other warm, everything would be okay" He told them and they nodded. More tears came down Lizzie's eyes.

"Jim we need help" an officer said and Jim climbed the side of the boat and got out his pocket knife and began cutting the boat free. The water had come up to them now and Jim and the other men around did their best to keep the boat steady and get it far from the sinking ship

The last time Lizzie saw Jim she mouthed she loved him as her boat was being rowed away, she wasn't sure he saw her, but he did and mouthed back the same thing.

It didn't take long for the ship to go under. Lizzie held Emma tight as tears came down her eyes. _Jim had to survive he had to_. Alex wiped the tears that came down her cheek. "Don't cry Lizzie" He said

"I'm sorry" Lizzie said as she put her other arm around her brother and Adam

"We have to go back" She told the Crew man  
"Are you crazy, they'll pull us under" He said

"They are going to die, if we don't" Lizzie yelled

"Shut up girl" He yelled

"Don't yell at her" Alex said

And the man just kept quit

"There's a different boat assigned for that" Another guy said. It was a lie but he wanted to calm everyone down.

By day break the Carpathia had arrived and all the people in the boats were put on the ship. Lizzie gave her name and that of the three kids with her and they were led into a large room with many of the other survivors. They were given blankets and hot soup. Lizzie looked around the crowd to try and find a familiar face, anyone she knew. James, Amanda, Nicole, even Ariel, but there was no one, no body.

Please Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**To A New Life**

**I do not own Titanic**

The passengers on the Carpathia were nice enough to offer their rooms and some clothing for the Titanic survivors. Although Lizzie was very worried about the fate of Jim and her father, her first priority was to take care of the kids. They were led to the room that they'll be sharing with a nice young woman. Her name was Sarah Lewis and she was no more than twenty seven years old. Lizzie was so grateful to her as she offered to watch the kids immediately they had fallen asleep, so Lizzie could go find out about Jim, her father and Amanda.

As she arrived on the deck she spotted the officer who had taken down her name when she first arrived, there were a few people around him, probably asking the same question Lizzie wanted to ask. As she stood a few feet from them, her stomach tightened in knots every time someone began weeping for their lost one_. I can't lose Jim, oh God please let him and my dad be okay, please_. She prayed silently

"Yes miss?" The officer said when it came to her turn

"I wanted to uh…check for the names of my family and some friends of mine" She said

"Okay, name please"

"George Limpsky" The officer shook his head and Lizzie felt her heart tighten

"My list is about forty minutes old; I'll take you to someone with a more recent list"

"Okay, but do you happen to have James Moody, he is the sixth officer" Lizzie asked nervously

"No miss, I don't have the crew list"

Lizzie nodded feeling defeated; she was so scared as she followed the officer to meet the other one with the more accurate list

"This lady is inquiring about her family" He told the other officer

"Names please"  
"Limpsky" She said

"Yes, Sylvia, Nicole, Ariel and George" he said and Lizzie felt herself relax a bit, then she remembered Amanda and Jim

"They must be in the infirmary, you father was brought on board in bad conditions" He said and Lizzie went back to being very worried

"Okay sir, I have two more names if you don't mind"  
"Not at all miss"

"Amanda Shultz" She asked if she was going to receive good news about Jim it was saving the best for last, if it was bad news, it was saving the worse for last, either way she had to prepare herself.

"I'm sorry miss, she is on the other list, Along with Daniel Shultz" He said looking sympathetic and Lizzie had to fight tears

"uh..um.." She took in a deep breath "you don't happen to have the crew list do you"

"I do miss, who would you like to inquire about"  
"Sixth officer James Moody" Lizzie asked

"I'm sorry miss, it was the second through fifth officers that survived" He said putting a hand on Lizzie's shoulder to try and comfort her. There was no comforting though she had already began to break down in tears

"Miss, if it makes you feel any better, some people were brought up in very critical conditions, and we just did not put their names down just in case. Two have died already"

Lizzie cried even harder. What if James was one of those two?

The officer seemed lost and didn't know what to do, but before he could say more to her, he had been approached by more people. He knew it would be a very long and sad day.

After fifteen minutes of crying her eyes out, Lizzie decided to go see her father in the infirmary. As she walked to the other part of the ship, she was wondering how she would tell Adam, both his sister and father had died, Heck she couldn't bring herself to believe Jim was gone, even though the officer said there was a chance he was among the very critical, Lizzie didn't want to bring her hopes up.

"Oh thank God" Nicole said once she saw Lizzie walk towards them. She had been so worried about her, even Sylvia seemed to look relieved when she saw Lizzie, while Ariel on the other hand didn't care to look at her.

"My Lizzie" George said. His voice was very weak and barely audible. Lizzie walked toward him and sat on the bed he was laying in "I'm here father"

"And the children" Nicole asked

"They are fine, their sleeping"

"Good" George said closing his eyes for a second "I'm glad you are okay"

"I'm glad your okay father, I only just found you" Lizzie said as tears came to her eyes

"She won't let me go" George said a huge smile on his face "I saw your mother Lizzie. She said 'go back and take care of my babies'" He said and Lizzie smiled

"She looked so beautiful Liz" He said before going unconscious again

"Is he going to be alright" Lizzie asked worried

"Yes, the doctor says he'll be fine, he just needs to rest" Sylvia said speaking to Lizzie for the first time without sounding stiff or heartless

"Have you seen Jim?" Nicole asked

And Lizzie shook her head as the tears came back again "The officer didn't have his name on the list, he said there were some people who were very critical and I could check for him there, but I wanted to see father first" she lied. She was too scared to go check, she didn't want it to be true, going there to check would be her last hope of finding Jim and if he wasn't there then, he was truly gone.

"Go look for him. We'll stay here with father" Nicole said giving Lizzie's hand a small squeeze and Lizzie nodded as she got up to leave

"I'm coming too" Ariel said and Lizzie didn't say anything. She didn't even wanted to acknowledge her presence before, she was happy that she was safe; although she was not in any form of danger, but when Lizzie remembered everything that happened that night, she really wished she had slapped her and stood by the man she loved, instead of walk away.

As they walked on the deck, Lizzie and Ariel said nothing to each other; they just walked looking at all the survivors cry and try to comfort one another. The ship had just begun to move again and they both knew everyone who was saved was on board. Lizzie spotted an officer and ran over to him; Ariel on the other hand continued to walk like a lady only in a faster pace.

"Sir, where can I find those who are in a critical condition" Lizzie asked

"I'm not sure, they should be in the lower deck, I suppose" He said before walking away

"Well that wasn't helpful" Ariel said and Lizzie didn't seem to be listening to her. She just stood there staring at the ocean that had claimed the lives of thousands and now had the most luxurious ship in the world buried at its floor.

Lizzie wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She had to be strong and go down there and look for him, but she couldn't.

"What do we do now?" Ariel asked her and Lizze shook her head before hearing a familiar voice say her name

"Lizzie"

**I know it's short, but I thought it should end here. Thanks for all the reviews, I'd love to see some more**


	10. Chapter 10

**To A New Life**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers**

**I do not own Titanic**

"Harry" Lizzie said going over to him and giving him a hug, she hadn't been really close to him before, but he was Jim's best friend.

"I've been looking for you" He said as they pulled apart and Lizzie had started crying again

"I can't find Jim anywhere. He's not on the list, they-"

"Its okay, stop crying" He said and Lizzie tied to stop but couldn't "come with me" He said and Lizzie and Ariel followed him as he led them to the lower decks. They soon entered a small room, it was really warm inside and Lizzie could see about four lifeless bodies under blankets

"Are they dead?" Ariel asked quietly

"No" Harry said as he led them to a cot in the corner of the room. Lizzie quickly recognized Jim laying there. He was under a bunch of blankets, yet his face looked cold and pale. Lizzie quickly went towards him as tears came down her eyes.

"Oh Jim" She cried as she kissed his cold lips. Jim barely opened his eyes before closing them again

"I found him when I went back for survivors" Harry said "he was holding on to a chair. Honestly I thought he was dead, but I couldn't leave my friend there, so we pulled him out, it wasn't until he was in the boat we realized he was still alive"

"Oh thank you Harry" Lizzie said as she sat down on the cot and put Jims head to rest on her lap. Ariel was happy he was alive, but seeing Lizzie all over him annoyed her

"It was nothing, like I said; I couldn't leave my best friend there"

Lizzie smiled down at Jim. He was alive, he was still with her. "I'm so happy your okay" Lizzie said kissing him once more

"The doctor says he's improving, he just needs to stay very warm. He has frost bites on his legs, but thank fully they are not bad, they should be fine by the time we reach New York"

"Thank you for taking care of him Harry"

"He'd do the same thing, if I were the one laying there" Harry spoke truthfully

"I'll go arrange a room for him to stay" Ariel said before walking out, Harry soon followed so Lizzie could be alone with Jim

"I love you" She said and the corners of his mouth slowing turn into a smile.

After being placed in a nice room, Jim was left to rest. His color had come back and Lizzie made sure he drank some soup before he fell back into another deep sleep. He hadn't said much when he was awake, he could barely sit up to drink his soup, but Lizzie could tell by the look in his eyes he loved her and he was happy she was safe.

After Jim slept, Lizzie went to go check on her father again. He was awake now and had been moved into a state room.

"I must go find officer Lightoller and thank him" George said as he sipped his tea "He really did save those of us on the colapsables"

Lizzie smiled. She hadn't met Mr. Lightoller, but she remembered Jim always said good things about him

"Oh God, I can't be more thankful that my family is okay" George said clearly happy for his second chance at life

"I'm grateful we are all safe too" Lizzie said

"How is Jim" George asked

"He's still asleep. Harold said he was in the water a long time, we're lucky Jim made it." She said with a small smile

"You should go check on him"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were fine"

'I'm fine love" George said as Sylvia came into the room "You should go, Sylvia's here now" He said and Lizzie got up giving Sylvia a small smile

"Good night father" she said kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room and heading toward hers. She wanted to see if the children were awake

As she opened the door to her room she saw that Mrs. Lewis had ordered food for the kids and they were eating

"Is your dad oaky" Alex asked as Lizzie came in.

She gave each of them a hug

"Yes, his fine" She said as she looked at Adam, who seemed to be in a different world

"And Officer Jim" Emma asked

" His fine too" She said "Adam I need to talk to you" Adam nodded and she led the little boy to the living room

"Adam, I don't know how to say this to you-"

"It's okay you don't have to. I know they died" He said not looking at her

"Who told you?"

"I saw them in my dream. Papa said I was the man of the house now and I should take care of mama and Abbey" He said

"Adam, I'm so sorry" She said pulling him into a hug letting him cry

Lizzie helped Adam send a telegram to his family stating that he was okay, but Amanda and their father were gone. After dinner Adam wanted to stay in his room alone.

Alex and Emma wanted to accompany Lizzie to go see Jim. When they got to Jim's room, Lizzie let them know Jim was really weak and he might probably be asleep. The owner of the state room opened the door for them and let them in. When Lizzie opened the door to Jim's room she saw he was awake

"Lizzie" He said. His voice wasn't weak, but it wasn't the same either. "Look at you two" he smiled when he saw Alex and Emma "How are you" He asked

"Fine" They replied together

"I'm glad you're not dead Officer Jim" Emma said hugging him

"Thank you princess" He smiled at her "I'm glad you're okay too"

"How are you feeling" Lizzie asked him

"I can't feel my legs. It's an odd feeling really" she smiled at him as she sat down beside him

"Give it time" Lizzie said and he smiled and looked at Alex

"I hope the sinking hasn't changed your mind about being an officer" He said

"Not at all. Now I can't wait to be one, so I can save people like you did" Alex said jumping in the other side on the bed and Emma joined him

"This is comfy" Emma told Alex and both Lizzie and Jim smiled at them

"Thank you" Lizzie told him in a lower voice "we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you" She said

"I'd never let anything happen to you or them. I love you guys so much" Jim said wiping away the tears that came down her cheek

"I thought I lost you back there" She said "I was so scared"

"I'm here now and we are together that's all that matters" He said pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry I was mad at you Jim, I'm so sorry"

"You had every right to be mad at me, don't be sorry, I should be the one saying sorry"

"I accepted your apology since the time you decided to go down with the ship" Lizzie said and Jim laughed softly

"Come here" He said giving her a small kiss

Lizzie then lay down beside him

"Come here you two" Jim said as he brought Alex and Emma closer to him and the four of them stayed close to one another. _This is how it's supposed to be._ Lizzie thought

**I know it's not the greatest chapter, but reviews would be nice :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**To A New Life**

**I do not own Titanic**

Two days later Jim had gotten a whole lot better, he finally had feeling in his legs and was able to move around and that was very good for his sanity. Lizzie on the other hand had spent most of her time with Jim, when she left his side it was to tend to her siblings, who were sometimes in the room as well.

Lizzie smiled at Jim as he wriggled his toes. It was such a big deal for him, his excitement was contagious

"My God, who would have though moving my toes, would be the highlight of my day" Jim said happily as he began to twist his ankles and Lizzie laughed and kissed him lightly

"I'm glad you are getting better" She said

"Me too" he smiled at her "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this" Jim got on top of Lizzie and began to tickle her all over, Lizzie couldn't help but scream with laughter

"Sto- stop Jim" She screamed while laughing

"Is everything alright" Harold asked coming into the room a bit panicked. The owner of the suit had moved into his brothers' stateroom and gave his room to Harry.

Lizzie and Jim laughed at Harry and he scowled at them

"You know, you two act like five year olds" He said faking anger before walking away

"I love you" Jim said looking down at Lizzie and she smiled at him

"I love you too" she said pulling him down for a kiss that deepened by the seconds before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat

Jim laughed softly his eyes still on Lizzie "Yes Harry"

"I just wanted to let you know we have an officers meeting" Harry said

"What time" Jim asked looking at him for the first time

"Starts in five minutes" Harold said and Jim frowned a little

"I feel so weak I can barely get out of this bed" Jim said faking a sick voice and Lizzie laughed

"Oh get up Pauly" Harry said dragging him by his feet out of the bed and Jim tried to hold on to the bed frame, but harry was stronger and he pulled him to the floor, but before he landed he managed to kick Harry off his feet and the two fell landing awkwardly on their backs. Lizzie could not stop laughing and they soon joined her

"What are you two doing on the floor" Lightoller's voice came from the open door frame

"This bimbo pushed me down" Jim said as he tried to get up, but Harry pushed him back down and the two began some sort of wrestling match. Lizzie laughed at this, she had spent so much time with Jim and he was always sweet, but it was good to see his boyish side around his friends

"They never grow do they" Lightoller said to Lizzie

"No they don't" She said thinking about Alex

"We have not officially met. I'm Charles Lightoller" he said extending his arm

"Elizabeth Perry" She replied shaking him

"Lights is the second officer, we both worked on the Oceanic together" Jim said getting up

"I've heard a lot about you, not only from Jim, but my father as well" Lizzie said

"Your father?"

"Yes, George Limpsky"

"Oh yes, he was on the collapsible with me. He's a good man"

"He is"

"I think we should be going, Boxhall and Pit would be wondering where we went" Harry said

"Your right" Charles said "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Limpsky"

"Oh no I go by Perry, but it was nice meeting you too Mr. Lightoller"

Charles nodded as he headed out closely followed by harry

"I'll see you later my love" Jim said giving Lizzie a kiss

"Jim" they heard Harry yell and they both smiled. Jim kissed her again before heading out.

Nicole had just sent a telegram to her fiancé Stephen Miller, before she picked up an old copy of Jane Eyre to read. She was alone in her room, her mother was out socializing, her father was talking business with a few of his acquaintances and Ariel was no were to be found, at least until she came into the room

"Where have you been?" Nicole asked

"Around" Ariel said simply

"What do you mean by around?" Her sister had been different the past few days. At first Nicole thought it had to do with the Titanic, but she realized Ariel had been different for a while now

"I was around"

Nicole gave up "Doing what?"

"Thinking. What have you been doing" She asked sitting down opposite her

"I just sent Stephen a telegram and I started to read this book"

"Oh yes, your Stephen" Ariel said smiling a little "you got lucky Nicole, not many of these arranged marriages have love in them."

"I know. I never understood why father was so picky about who he chose, now that I know about his love for Lizzie's mom, I understand he wants us to be happy and not go into a loveless marriage like he did"

Ariel frowned "So you admit he doesn't love mother and you are okay it"

"No I'm not" Nicole said "Besides mother does not love him anymore than he does her. Ariel why are you so defensive"

Ariel sighed

"I'm just tired. I want to get off this ship and walk on dry land" She said getting up as she walked into her room. Lately she had not been herself and she knew it. Ariel had always gotten what she asked for, no matter how impossible it might have seemed; she got it. Now, she found herself two days after the sinking of the grandest ship in the world, laying on a second class bed and thinking about a ships officer. Ariel could not explain her feelings, did she really love Jim? It's not like he's nice to her. _Well that's only when I push his buttons_. She thought. She had always envisioned herself marrying higher than Nicole, she aimed for the best and she always got it, but why James Moody.

Ariel rolled over to her side as the memories from the first day she saw him floated back to her.

_It was the 8__th__ of April 1912. The Limpskys had arrived at South Hampton that morning and were staying in a hotel close to the dock. Ariel could easily see the ship standing in her majesty. She could not wait till the day they would board and head home to New York. After hours on nothing much to do George had decided he wanted to go have lunch with White Star Line Director Bruce Ismay. He asked the girls for company and only Ariel wanted to go. As George and Ariel walked to the nearby Restaurant, Ariel couldn't help getting giddy again, she had heard many people from elite families would be on board as well and Ariel couldn't help but imagine she would catch the eye of one of these men. Nicole was to be married in two weeks and all the excitement and talk of the wedding only made Ariel very eager to find someone for herself. Her parents had already talked to her about some people they had in mind, but none was to Ariel's liking. They were either too old, not rich enough or not physically what she wanted. Ariel was so thankful her parents were not forceful, some parents, or many parents did not give their daughters options. _

_Ariel was not clueless though, she knew the kind of man she wanted. For most of her adult life Ariel had been fascinated by Caledon Hockley, the son of Steel Tycoon Nathan Hockley. Cal was everything Ariel liked in a man. He was handsome, young and very rich and powerful. But her dreams of becoming Mrs. Hockley were destroyed when she heard of his engagement to Rose Dewitt Bukater. Ariel was very furious and since then she vowed she would not let another woman take the man she fancied away from her. As Ariel looked at the ship in front of her, she saw that all hope was not lost, as they always say 'There's plenty fish in the sea'_

"_What do you think of her, Miss Limpky" Bruce Ismay asked about Titanic_

"_She is magnificent. I cannot wait to board her" Ariel said and her father smiled before he and Bruce went into another conversation. Ariel was left to stare at her surroundings. It was a nice restaurant, small, but nice. Ariel noticed a few families and couples, but the group that got her was the group of sailors that were quite loud at the other corner of the room. Ariel looked on at them in disgust. No one should act like that in public. She thought as they spoke with food still in their mouths and loud laughter. Her frowning face soon changed as another sailor entered the restaurant and walked towards them. He was young, he had brown hair, she could not see his eyes, he was quite tall and he had an incredible smile. Ariel had to smile herself as she watched him jokingly take off another sailor's hat before he took his seat._

_Ariel continued to glance at the table, each time reminding her he was not of her class. The next day after spending the whole night trying to forget his face, Ariel and her maid walked the street looking at the different stores in South Hampton. Ariel had finally stopped outside a hat store and was reading the letterings on the window, when she suddenly got pushed to the ground_

"_Oh God, Miss I'm so sorry, so sorry" The man that pushed her said as he and her maid helped her up_

"_Have you no eyes" She yelled without looking at him, but at her dress instead_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry, I'm late for a meeting" He said and Ariel stopped breathing when she saw who it was that pushed her down_

"_That's um… that's Okay" She managed to say as she continued to battle with herself. Ship steward. Ship steward. SHIP STEWARD. But he was so good looking. She thought_

"_Once again I'm sorry" He said making sure she was okay before he continued his run towards the ship._

_Ariel hoped she'll see him again, before mentally slapping herself. Ship's steward!_

Ariel sighed has she rolled on her back again. _She did meet him again. Now what, he was in love with her sister. Ariel could not have this. Ships' officer or not another woman was not stealing the man she wanted. Not again, as for the money, she'll have her inheritance and father would defiantly give Jim work at the company, he like him after all_. Ariel smiled. She had to think of something. With that she got up and left her room

**Reviews are desperately wanted**


	12. Chapter 12

**To A New Life**

**So I got only two reviews for the last chapter :( **

**I want to thank** **hornblowerarchiekennedyfan and ****pokemonrul432**** for reviewing every chapter I ever posted. Thanks guys**

Jim walked around the deck with harry. They had just been told that they would be staying in New York for the senate inquires. Jim was happy he would be staying with Lizzie longer, but he had only so much time before he had to go back to England. They hadn't really talked about their future once they were in the real world again. Jim knew what he wanted to do; he wanted her to become his wife. Now it was only a matter of George agreeing to this.

"What are you thinking about" Harry asked him

"Lizzie" Jim smiled "I'm going to ask her hand in marriage"

"I'm happy for you Jim" Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder "have you talked to her father yet"

"No, I don't think I should be worried though, we get along fine"

"That's true, but Jim you are only a ships officer, you think he would approve of the marriage"

"I think so" Jim said uncertain of himself, He had always been on good terms with George and he never thought about the fact that George might not want to let his daughter marry below him.

As Ariel walked along the deck, she could not help but feel some sort of pity for those who lost everything. Well she lost everything too, her jewels, her beautiful dresses, but those things were easily replaceable, these women lost all they had. Ariel stopped and turned to look out the ocean. She was lucky she didn't lose anyone, on the other hand if Lizzie had died, she'll have Jim all to herself.

Ariel knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't help but wish that had happened. As she turned around to keep walking, Ariel saw a girl sitting on a bench really lost in thought. Usually Ariel was not the type to feel sorry or care about others, but they all went through this experience together, so why not.

"May I sit here" Ariel asked her nicely and the girl nodded

"I almost lost my father" She began "Actually we thought he was dead and when they brought him aboard, he looked like he was"

The girl remained silent as she wiped a tear from her cheek

"My father says talking about it makes you feel better" Ariel said

"Talking about it won't bring John back" She said silently as a fresh roll of tears came down her cheek

Ariel knew she wasn't any good at this and she decided this was a bad idea. The girl sensed she made Ariel uneasy and she felt bad, she was only trying to help.

"I lost my fiancé" She said in a stronger voice that the first time.

"I am so sorry" Ariel said

"We were coming to America to get married. We were both going to find work so we'll raise our child in fine conditions" Ariel looked surprised, this girl looked way too small to have had a child. The girl seemed to notice the look on Ariel's face

"I'm pregnant. That's why we decided to get married and move. If I hadn't gotten pregnant John would still be alive" she began sobbing again and Ariel put a hand on hers to comfort her as a very interesting thought ran through her mind. _Jim thinks they have been together, if she says she's pregnant he'll have no choice but to marry her._ Ariel smiled at this thought, but quickly stopped hoping the girl hadn't seen her smiling. Now she'll get her man.

Jim waited nervously for George to finish talking to one of his friends, before approaching him.

"Good evening Mr. Limpsky"  
"Mr. Moody, it's good to see you are better" George said as he motioned for Jim to take a seat

"I feel good sir, and you?"

"Never better" George said smiling "I heard there would be a senate inquires in New York"

"Yes sir, were you asked to speak sir"  
"Yes, on the third day"

"I'm to speak on the second and fourth day" Jim said smiling nervously. There was a silence as George took a sip from his water

"Mr. Limpsky, I uh... I Came here to ask you something"  
"Sure, ask away Mr. Moody"

"Sir, I wanted to ask your permission for the hand of your daughter in marriage" Jim said holding his breath as he saw George think about his words before his face turned to a smile

"I'd love to have you as a son Mr. Moody" and Jim released his breath

"Thank you sir, I promise to take care of her and –"

"I know Mr. Moody, You're a good man and I know she would be very happy with you" Jim sighed in relief and George chuckled a little

"You seem very relieved" He said

"I um... I wasn't sure if you'd give me the go ahead considering…"

"Your class? If you were anyone else maybe, but because of you I have found Elizabeth and before me, you found her. It's only fitting you two should be together" George said and Jim smiled

Just as the dinner was announced

"Would you join us for dinner tonight Mr. Moody, or should I say Son" George said as he got to his feet

Jim smiled "Yes sir, I'll be there" George bid him farewell as they went their different directions to get ready for dinner.

Dinner on the carpathia was very different from those on Titanic. No one wore fancy cloths; they were nice cloths, just not fancy cloths. The dinner hall was half the size of that on Titanic and the firsts class passengers were not on the same level as those on Titanic

Lizzie was the last to be seated; she had to make sure the kids were okay before she proceeded to the dining hall.

Well into Dinner, Sylvia was doing most of the talking, she mentioned different things about the wedding and she informed Lizzie she had to get a dress once they reached New York. Lizzie and Jim were in their own little world, whispering different things into each other's ears and not paying attention to the conversation on the table. Ariel on the other hand was watching them and smiling. She knew she had them and they won't be together for long, soon it would be her Jim was whispering things to each other. She could not wait till they reached New York.

After Dinner Lizzie and Jim took a walk out on the deck, it cool and dark and they were alone.

"How is Adam coping?" Jim asked

"His started talking again, I feel so bad for the poor boy, I can't wait till we get to New York and he's reunited with the rest of his family, he needs them"

"We'll get there soon. I have to say for the first time in my life, I want to be out of the water" Lizzie smiled at him. She was so lucky he was here. She didn't want to remember the emptiness she felt when she thought he had lost him

"Why did you ever want to be an officer" She asked

"When I was ten, my uncle Greg was involved in building a ship. One day he let me come with him to watch and when I got there, I was blown away, since that day I became obsessed with ships. At first I was into building them, but the more I read about them, I found that sailing on them was more fulfilling."

"I can't imagine how excited you were when you found out you were going to be an officer on the Titanic"

"I was more than excited" He smiled "When I first laid eyes on her, I was in love" They both laughed

"Love at first sight" Lizzie said "Do you think that truly exists"

"I'd say so, I've experienced it" Jim said

Lizzie smile "Me too, kind of"

"Really, who's the guy?"

"He's an officer, a very handsome officer. What about you"

"It's the woman I'm staring at right now" Jim said giving her a kiss

"How could you have fallen for me, I looked a mess after running after Alex" Jim laughed

"The first time I saw wasn't when you were running after Alex; although I would argue you looked great" Lizzie smiled

"When was the first time you saw me?" She asked curiously

"When you boarded the ship, I was the officer who collected your ticket" Lizzie looked surprised

"You couldn't have remembered, Alex was giving you a hand time" Jim chuckled and she smiled a little

"You must have thought I was crazy" She said feeling a bit embarrassed. She remembered that day well, Alex was so hyper, she could not get him to stay in place, and she had to yell at him to behave, she couldn't even look the officer in the eyes because she was so embarrassed.

"Yes, but I thought it was cute" Lizzie smiled

"Alex can be handful sometimes" She said laughing at the thought of her brother.

Jim was quiet. He was thinking about how and when he was going to ask her, this seemed like a good moment, they were alone under the stars, there couldn't be a better time, but Harry had to ruin it

"There you are" Harry said "Hello Lizzie"

"Hi Harry"  
"Sorry to intrude Jim, but lights called for an emergency get together, it won't take long"

Jim sighed and looked at Lizzie

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said. Jim smiled and kissed her. She handled these intrusions better than he did.

"I'll miss you love"

"I'll miss you more" She said

That night Lizzie really did miss Jim, she had never felt like this before. All of a sudden she had this sudden need to be with him, to be wrapped inside his arms. It was well past midnight and she felt she was the only person awake on the ship. After tossing and turning a couple of times, Lizzie decided to go to Jim's room. Getting there she was so happy he never locked his door, so she quietly made her way inside.

As she closed the door behind her, Lizzie heard her name being called. She saw that Jim was having a night mare and she quickly went to his side.

"I'm here Jim, I'm here" She said and Jim opened his eyes

"Lizzie?" He looked out of place, sweat had tapped his hair to his face and he was breathing hard

"Hi" She said with a small smile and Jim quickly embraced her holding her tight "Do you want to talk about it" she asked

"I couldn't find you and the ship was sinking" He said slight fear in his voice

"You found me Jim. I'm okay, your okay"

"I love you" He said

"I love you too Jim" She said pulling out of his embraced and kissing him

"Is everything okay, what were you doing here" Jim asked his voice was back to normal

"I just wanted to be with you" Jim smiled and his lips met hers again. Their kiss got deeper and more passionate as Jim made his way on top of her. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her collar bone. Lizzie felt a rush go through her; she had never felt like this before. She knew where this was heading and she had no objections "Make love to me Jim" She whispered in his ears

"Are you sure" Jim asked looking into her eyes and she smiled and nodded kissing him again.

**This chapter is not the greatest, but let me know if you think otherwise or you completely agree with me. Reviews are so appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13

**To A New Life**

Lizzie woke up to find herself wrapped safely in Jim's arms. She smiled as the memories of the night before flowed through her mind. She gently kissed the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful" Jim whispered in her ears and she smiled and turned to face him

"Good morning handsome" Jim smiled

"Sleep well"

"Best I have in days" Jim smiled at her. Her brown eyes looked into his lovingly; her wild curls scattered on the pillow. He hadn't seen anyone more beautiful. In the end he felt it was time, it was the perfect moment to let her know he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

"I like this" He said

"What?" Lizzie asked a smile edged on her lips

"Seeing you first thing in the morning" Lizzie smiled

"I like it too" She said

"Lizzie"

"Yes Jim" Lizzie giggled

"I'm sure this isn't how you pictured this when you were young, but would you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife" Lizzie just stared at him totally stunned by the question he had just asked, soon a smile creped on her face as she pulled him into a hug

"Yes, with all my heart" Jim laughed happily as he kissed her

"I love you"

"I love you too" She said smiling at him "and yes, this is how I pictured it"

"Really"

Lizzie nodded "I pictured myself saying yes to the man I loved"

Jim smiled and kissed her again "First thing I'm doing when we get to New York is getting you a ring"

Lizzie smiled then the thought of her father crossed her mind

"Jim, I hate to bring this up, but have you talked to my father" She asked

"Yes actually, I did yesterday. I was also going to ask you yesterday but Harry ruined my plan"

Lizzie laughed "He has great timing doesn't he"

"I think he just does it to annoy me"

Lizzie smiled again and kissed Jim. They were engaged now; this was the happiest day of her life. When she was young, she wasn't the cutest girl in the area and many of the guys either picked on her or took her like a pal, when she wondered why she was not pretty and no one liked her, her father said one day when she was older her prince would come and he had in the form of James P Moody.

Their Kiss had deepened and if it weren't for Harry's voice, they would have done more than they planned

"Jim are you in there" Harry asked knocking on the door

"Perfect timing" Jim said sarcastically and Lizzie giggled

**I know it is very short, but I felt it should be this way, but don't worry I'm posting the next one right after.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To A New Life**

The next Evening Jim and Lizzie announced their engagement to everyone else in the family. They were happy for them at least Alex, Emma, Nicole and George were. Ariel simply did not say anything. She still had confidence in her plan, but it could only work if they did not marry anytime soon.

Sylvia on the other hand had just gotten herself to accept Lizzie, now she had to accept the fact that her husband was going to let his daughter marry an ordinary officer. She had nothing against Jim, but as a member of a higher class, Lizzie should have eyes for her kind only.

That night the Carpathia had finally docked in New York and all the passengers that were so eager to see dry land were bombarded by the press and others who wanted to see what became of the survivors of the 'Unsinkable Titanic'

Lizzie and Jim had to part at different times, Jim had to depart with the rest of the Officers and they were to stay in a Hotel together. George had given Jim his address and he planned to visit when we found the chance to.

As the family walked off the ship they were attacked by reporters flashing cameras in their faces and Yelling out questions. George did his best to lead his girls and Alex away from the intruding people

"_How did you survive Mr. Limpsky" One asked_

"_How much did you lose" Another yelled_

George ignored the questions and was able to lead his family safely to the two cars he had awaiting them. Lizzie already made sure Adam was safe with his family before rejoining hers.

They were greeted by two of the family chuffers who were so happy to see them all alive. George introduced Lizzie, Emma and Alex as his children; although the drivers were a bit confused they didn't say anything.

As they arrived the huge compound of George Limpsky's mansion, located right outside the city. Alex, Emma and Lizzie could not help but let their awe show.

Nicole laughed at Alex's outburst

"This is the biggest castle I've ever saw Lizzie"

"Seen, Alex and yes it is beautiful" Lizzie replied as their cars began to slow

"There is more than enough space for you two to play in" Nicole said

The chuffer opened the door and they all stepped out. Immediately their front door opened and revealed Nicole's fiancé, Stephen. Nicole ran toward him and he met her halfway pulling her into a tight hug

"I'm so glad you're alright" He said to her before they broke apart. George came up to Stephen and shook his hand

"I'm so glad the family is well, George"

"Thank you Stephen, Let me introduce my daughter Elizabeth and my niece and nephew Emmalin and Alexander"

"Pleasure to meet you" Stephen said extending a hand to each of them

"Why don't we all head in, I'm sure most of us long for a well deserved sleep" George said as the family entered their home.

When Lizzie opened her eyes she saw it was nearly day break. She looked at the clock beside her and it read six thirty in the morning. Lizzie turned on her back and looked at the ceiling above her, soon she sat up and her eyes scanned her entire room. She smiled at the thought of being in a very nice room, but her thoughts didn't stay with the material things longer. She soon began to think of Jim, she wondered what he was doing right now, knowing him he was probably still asleep. A small smile crept on her face as she remembered the first day they met. Lizzie tried to remember if she ever laid eyes on Jim when she boarded the ship, He had said that was when he first fell in love with her. Lizzie thought hard and tried to remember everything from that morning and her heart warmed when she remembered she did look into those beautiful brown eyes when he asked

'_Name Miss'_

Lizzie smiled as she remembered the funny feelings she got each time he smiled at her and the day he had told her of his feelings for her, the moment their lips met for the first time, she felt the exciting feeling rush through her again. then she remembered how hurt and betrayed she felt when he told her about Ariel and also when she saw them together on the bridge, But the feeling of emptiness she felt when she thought she had lost him forever quenched her anger. Lizzie was just grateful the love of her life was alive and soon they would become man and wife, soon she would become Mrs. Elizabeth Ann Moody.

There was a small knock on the door that got Lizzie's mind of Jim

"Yes" She said as the door opened and a maid came in

"Good morning Miss" She said as she came in "My name is Kate and I'll be attending to you" She went into the bathroom and Lizzie could hear the Bath being drawn before Kate came back into her room

"Mrs. Limpsky has asked everyone to be at breakfast at seven thirty" She said and Lizzie smiled and thanked her as she went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. _I guess I won't be doing much by myself anymore. _She thought

After bathing, Kate helped Lizzie begin dressing. George had already ordered that cloths be put in place for everyone, since they lost most of their personal things in the sinking, plus Lizzie, Emma and Alex needed an upgrade.

Lizzie was the last to get to the breakfast table, she and Kate had trouble with her corset, Lizzie was the most uncomfortable she had ever been in her life. Getting to the table Lizzie saw Emma and Alex were dressed in new outfits too. Emma wore a beautiful green dress and Alex had on Black pants and an actual white shirt.

"Good morning everyone" Lizzie said when she joined them, George, Stephen and Alex all got up as Lizzie sat before they all took their seats. Lizzie smiled at her brothers new found manners.

"I trust you slept well Lizzie" George asked

"Yes sir, I did"

"Lizzie I plan on going into the city for some shopping for the wedding and I was hoping you would come along, so we can fit you for your dress, Emma has agreed to come too, since she would be my flower girl" Nicole said and Emma smiled

"Yes, I'd love to come" Lizzie said

"Good, the wedding planner would be here today at noon, so I'll see to it that everything is in order" Sylvia said

Lizzie looked around the table and saw how expensive everything looked. When they had arrived last night, no one bothered to look around, everyone just went to bed. It was now she really took in the beauty of this Place

"Lizzie you should see my room, my closet is the size of our old house" Alex whispered to her and she laughed

"Father" Ariel said in a voice that sounded like she had a cold "May I go see a doctor, I think I'm coming down with a cold"

"We'll call the doctor over dear" George said looking concerned

"No, I'd rather go over there. I'll take my maid Jane with me, besides I think I might need the walk" She said coughing a little

"Alright dear, you may go and let me know what the doctor says"

"Yes father" Ariel said before looking Lizzie straight in the eye. Lizzie could almost swear she saw her smile

"Alex since the girls are all going to be busy, why don't you and I go visit a business partner of mine, I believe he has a son your age"

"Yes sir" Alex said

"Elizabeth your father and I have been talking and we decided to throw you and Mr. Moody an Engagement party. You'll also be introducing yourself to society as the newest Limpsky" Lizzie was happy to hear she and Jim would have an engagement party

"Thank you, when next I see Jim I'll let him know about it"

"Good. Also we have thought about how we'll explain you three as my children" George said

Knowing how nosey this society was Lizzie could understand. If George did not want society gossiping about him, he had to make something up

"We will tell them you are my daughter who I sent to England to live with my Cousin, who tragically died recently, I am guardian to his two young children and I have brought you all home with me."George said and Lizzie nodded. It sounded good enough.

Ariel and Jane walked into the doctor's office. Ariel knew Doctor Evan Russell since she twisted her wrist last year. He was an attractive young man in his late twenties. When she had been here the last time, Ariel found herself flirting with the young doctor, but Ariel didn't expect more, she knew the kind of man she wanted to marry and an average working class man was not it. Now though things had changed, she was waiting in this room because of an officer, not someone like Cal Hockley or Stephen Miller, but for Jim Moody. _Was it really for him, or was it for herself_, she didn't think about it too much, she was asked to go in.

"Hello Miss Limpsky, I'm glad we meet again" Dr. Evan said

"Like wise Doctor" She said

"What can I help you with, I see your bones are intact" He joked and Ariel smiled a little

"I've actually come here to ask a favor of you"

"Sure Miss, Anything"

"Okay, but before I say it, I want you to know that it is a very bad thing I plan to do, but it's all for the best at the end of the day" Ariel said a bit nervous

"I'm all for the bad Miss Limpsky" She smiled. She knew he was perfect for the job

"In a month's time I am going to bring a man here. I'm going to want to find out if I'm pregnant or not. I need you to say I am and I'd like you to be my doctor throughout the whole nine month period"

Dr. Evan looked a bit lost "So, are you pregnant?"

"No, but I want him to think I am, he thinks we have been together, which is not true, so when I say I'm pregnant and you confirm it, he'll have no choice but to marry me"

The doctor understood where she was going " so when you do get married, you'll actually get pregnant and say the baby came a bit late" Ariel smiled. _She was a genius_

"I'll pay you a good amount for this"

"No need miss, just the regular fee would be enough since you would eventually get pregnant"

"Thank you Dr. Russell"

"No problem miss, but if I might ask, why this man"

"Because I saw him first and Elizabeth can't have him" Ariel said seriously "And I love him" she added

"And who is Elizabeth?" the doctor asked curiously

"My sister" Dr. Evan nodded slowly

"So I'll see you in a month's time" Ariel asked

"Yes you certainly will"

**I know it's a long drag, but I thought it should be this way. There'll be more interesting stuff happening in the next chapter.**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Shopping went by without any problems. Lizzie and Emma were able to get their dresses and Nicole bought the most beautiful earrings and a matching pair or Emma, Emma was so grateful she used out of the pocket money George gave her to get Nicole her beautiful shawl for her wedding present. When they got home they all went to prepare for dinner. Nicole went to check on Ariel, who was lying on her bed

"Ariel, are you okay?" Nicole asked as she opened the door a little

"Yes I'm fine, thank you" She said

Nicole felt a bit uneasy and decided to walk inside

"Ariel, we haven't spoken in a while and I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

Ariel sat up from her bed and smiled weakly at her sister

"I've just been tired and you've been busy planning for your wedding" Ariel said

Nicole smiled slightly and sat beside her sister.

"I know things are going to be different now that I'm getting married, but no matter what, we'll always be sisters and besides Lizzie will be here, you can get to know her, she'll really lovely Ariel"

Ariel rolled her eyes, she didn't care how lovely Lizzie was; she didn't want her here.

"I guess we should spend time together then, before the wedding" Ariel said she did miss the times she spent with her sister before Titanic, before Jim or Lizzie

"We should. I must go get ready now, Stephen and Jim would be arriving anytime soon" Nicole said getting up

"Jim's coming?" Ariel asked

"Yes, Father invited him" Nicole said and she was on her way out before she stopped

"Ariel" She asked "Do you still have feelings for Jim?"

Ariel shook her head and Nicole left the room without saying another word.

Dinner came around and everyone was settled down. George and Sylvia sat on both ends of the table. Lizzie sat on the left of George and Jim beside her. Nicole sat to the right of her father and Stephen beside her. Beside Stephen was Alex and on the other side beside Jim was Ariel and beside Ariel was Emma.

Jim wasn't particularly comfortable sitting next to Ariel. But Ariel had decided to play it cool until the time her plan was to go to action.

Dinner consisted of small talk. The things everyone did today, George and Stephen had a small business talk, While Jim and Lizzie planned to spend tomorrow with the kids at central park. After the kids had been sent off to bed the real conversations started

"What did the doctor say Ariel" George asked

"Oh nothing, he said I had a cold is all" She said before taking a bite from her pie

"Mr. Moody" Sylvia began "We only told Lizzie this morning, we have arranged an engagement party for you two" Jim looked at Lizzie and she smiled

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Limpsky" He said

"Oh, it's the least we can do" George said "Speaking of which have you two thought about a date for the wedding?"George asked

Jim shook his head

"I figured since Jim had the inquiries to deal with and he'll be traveling to England soon, we could wait till he returned" Lizzie said

Ariel was more than happy, it was perfect timing.

"I believe a week after he returns sounds fine" Sylvia said and the two nodded

"Nicole and Stephen have you two decided on where you will take your Honeymoon" Sylvia asked and the couple smiled at each other. Ariel felt alone again. _Soon she'll be the one getting married._ she thought.

"Well, Nicole doesn't want to go anywhere that requires a ship, so we have decided on Canada" Stephen said and everyone gave positive comments. Later they cleared the table and Stephen and George were in George's office, Ariel had gone to bed and Nicole sat in the living room with her mother, while Jim and Lizzie made their way into the garden

"Wow an engagement party" Jim said "I never thought in all my life I'd have one"

Lizzie smiled as she wrapped her hands around Jim

"It's going to be very different from the parties we are used to" She said

"That's very true" Jim said

"How are you feeling about the inquires?" Lizzie asked looking up at him and James shrugged slightly

"I don't know, I don't think I would feel comfortable recalling that night" He said. Lizzie then realized he never said anything about what happened on the ship once he let her on a boat. She would have asked, but obviously he didn't like to talk about it

"I'd like to come. To support you" Lizzie said and James smiled

"I'll let you know now that they are not exactly exciting" He said

"I'll make it fun. I'll be making funny faces at you the whole time" Jim chuckled

"Hopefully not when I'm on the stand" He said

"Don't give me any ideas love" She said giving him a kiss

"I love you" Jim said

"I love you more"


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Titanic**

**To A New Life**

Indeed, the inquiries were not a fun event to attend. Lizzie felt like she would have burst into tears on one or two occasions, but the rest of the time, she kept her promise and made funny faces at James who sat with the rest of the other surviving officers upfront. She even made a few at Harry, especially when he was asked what an Ice berg was made of. The way Harry answered as if he was debating whether to answer the stupid question or not, was quite funny

"Ice, I suppose sir" He said. Lizzie looked over at James who held in a chuckle. But that was probably the only highlight of the day, everything else was just….not funny.

They took a quick lunch break and Lizzie went to lunch with Jim, Harry and Lightoller. They had settled for the hotels café and they were discussing what they thought of the session so far. Lightoller was talking about how much Bruce Ismay was leaving out of his testimony and James and Harry agreed also talking about their long days when the ship was still docked at Belfast.

Lizzie felt a little lost in the spin of things so she was quite. Jim noticed though and he smiled a little.

"I hope I get easy questions" James said and Lizzie smiled a little

"You'll be fine, Lights and Harry survived" She said

"Don't worry Moody, that Senator Smith guy he's just all talk. He was really getting on my nerves" Harry said

"We noticed" Lights and James said in unison and Lizzie giggled

James looked at his beautiful fiancé sitting across from him as she asked Charles about his family. He looked down to her finger and saw she was still ringless. Of course he got her the ring; it was just a matter of when to give her the ring. He very nervous now because he was to be questioned next and he kept playing with the little box in his pocket.

'Why not just give it to her now' he thought

"Lizzie, I want to show you something" He said as he pulled out the box. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the blue velvet he had placed on the table.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Lightoller asked

And Lizzie took the box and opened it revealing a small silver ring with a sapphire stone in the middle. There were little diamonds around the stone and it looked very beautiful and expensive

"James" She barely whispered and he was at her side in seconds, one knee on the floor

"Do you like it?" He asked her and she nodded "It's beautiful" she said

"It better be beautiful, we spent all day looking for a ring" Harry said and lights laughed

"I forgot to mention Harry helped a little" James said getting up after he put the ring on her finger and giving her a quick kiss

"A little?" Harry questioned

"A lot, harry helped a lot" James said and Lizzie laughed

"Thank you Harry" She said

"It's nothing, I liked helping" Harry said and she smiled. She was glad James had good friends

Soon the inquiries were back in session And James was being questioned.

Everything was going okay, he listed his name and address, they talked about the drills in Belfast and the Senator asked what James knew about the speed the ship was going. Things got interesting though when the senator asked why James had left his life boat that night. And Lizzie's chest tightened. _It was probably when he had come to save her_. She thought

"I had to go look for my fiancé and her siblings" James said

"And you thought it best to leave a boat unattended to tend to personal affairs?" The senator asked and James frowned a little

"She's my fiancé sir and she had little children with her. I had to make sure she was okay" James responded

"And was she your fiancée before or after she boarded the Titanic" He asked

"After, sir"

"So you developed a relationship with a passenger?" The senator asked and Lizzie's heart started beating faster

"Yes, sir I did."

"Is that not against the policy" The senator said

"It is, but with all due respect sir, my personal affairs have nothing to do with this inquiry. I did not leave the boat unattended. There was another officer with me that took charge" James said, he was clearly annoyed

Thankfully the senator moved on and soon it was over.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The next Thursday came and Lizzie found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed for her engagement party. She had spent the last hour and a half getting ready with the help of her maids and her step mother. Lizzie looked at the stranger that stared back at her in the mirror uncomfortably. Her face was whitened with power, her wild curly hair was made straight and it was put up, letting very little fall out of place. Her corset was tied tighter and he wore a red and black dress with that held on tightly to her body. She looked very different; she could not recognize herself. Hopefully Jim would.

"Lizzie you look lovely" Emma said as she entered her sisters' room

"You think so?" Lizzie questioned

"Yes, a little different, but still beautiful" Emma said and Lizzie hugged her tightly. Emma and Alex were not allowed to the party as they were still young. Lizzie wished they could come though, she honestly did not know anyone her father had invited.

"Where is Alex" Lizzie asked

"I'm here" He said as he walked in "You look lovely" He said and he gave his sister a little kiss on the cheek

"Thank you Alex" Lizzie said "I feel bad you two don't get to come"

"Who cares, it's going to be boring anyways; all their parties are boring" Alex said and they all giggled

"Hopefully my engagement party is a little fun" Lizzie said

"Maybe Officer Jim could make it fun" Alex said and Lizzie smiled at the thought of him. He should be getting her soon. He and the others had traveled to D.C for the last of the inquiries and they were due back anytime now.

"I'm sure he will"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The party was boring. Lizzie had been introduced to a lot of people, and she didn't even remember any of their names. James had not arrived yet. His train was probably delayed, but Lizzie was not worried, he was not missing anything. The party was not just about Lizzie, Nicole and Stephen also got recognition since their wedding was coming up this weekend. Nicole looked lovely in her silver dress and Stephen looked equally handsome by her side. They made a lovely couple and seeing them together made Lizzie miss James even more. And to think he would be leaving for England soon.

"Having fun" Lizzie heard Ariel's voice. She hadn't talk to her much recently so it was weird hearing her

"Yes" Lizzie lied  
Ariel smiled slyly at her lie and she looked to where Lizzie was staring at. Nicole and Stephen

"Two sisters getting married" Ariel said "Somebody is going to get hurt" Lizzie looked at her not believing what she just said, but before she could say anything Ariel walked away and some guest approached her

"Ms. Limpsky, we'll like to introduce our daughter, Matilda Summers" Mrs. Summers said and Lizzie greeted her warmly. Matilda looked like the most human person she had met so far. She was genuinely smiling and she and Lizzie were able to carry a conversation well

"I'm glad I have met you" Lizzie said "It's good to have someone I can call a friend"

"Me too. I never really fitted in with the other girls" She said and Lizzie just nodded absent mindly and a smile appeared on her face as her very handsome fiancé walked towards her, looking very sharp in his tux

"Hello Love, sorry I'm late" Jim said giving her a tight hug before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I was getting worried" She said quietly

"We ran a little late" He said and Lizzie smiled at Harry and Lightoller behind him, both dressed equally well.

Lizzie looked back at her friend and noticed every eye in the room was on her and she looked back at James, who looked a bit nervous

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He fathers voice rang out "Let me introduce, my future son in law James Paul Moody" Everyone clapped for the young couple, who were both relieved George had saved them

Lizzie later introduced James to the people she had just met and he was asked a few questions about Titanic. It didn't take long for him to see he was so not with his type of people. It was time they left

"Did I mention how beautiful you look" James said putting his arms around Lizzie's waist

"I don't look like myself" She said

"True, but you are still lovely. You'll be lovely even if you wore rags" He said and Lizzie giggled

"You want to leave?" He asked Lizzie

"Where to?" She asked curiously

"You'll see" he said smiling widely

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**To A New Life**

Lizzie reluctantly followed Jim. They called for a cab and Jim talked to the cabbie quietly before sitting back with Lizzie. He smiled her favorite smile and she relaxed into his chest. They soon pulled up on a narrow street. Jim instructed her to close her eyes and she obeyed. He took her hand and he led her out of the car and inside a building. Lizzie felt the presence of other people but she was not sure who. Jim told her to open her eyes and she did slowly seeing a crowed that consisted of Lightoller, Harry, Pitman, Boxhall, Emma and Alex, and a few people she did not know.

"Congratulations" They all yelled and Lizzie laughed and looked at James who was smiling too.

Her siblings ran towards her and she gave each a hug and kiss.

"It was their idea" Jim said

"We knew you won't like the party your dad and Silvia threw" Alex said

"And we wanted you to be happy and have fun on your engagement party" Emma finished and small tears came to Lizzie's eyes as she pulled them in for a tighter hug

"You know it is past your bedtime right?" She joked

"Tonight's an exception" Alex said before running over to the table to get some food.

"Care to dance my lady" Jim asked Emma and she smiled and took his hand. Lizzie laughed as she watched her fiancé dance with her little sister. She felt so lucky she had him.

"You seem lonely" Lizzie heard a voice say and she turned to see Harry and she smiled

"Come on" He said pulling her up. They both danced for a little bit before switching partners. James was dancing with Lizzie now

"I couldn't bear to see you with another man" He joked

"And I could bear to see you with another woman" Jim Laughed and Lizzie joined him.

She cherished this moment so much because in a couple of days James would be going back to England for the inquiries and there was no doubt she'll miss him greatly.

Two days later.

Lizzie could not control her fears as she said good bye to Jim. He and the other officer were going back to England now for the inquires and she had to wait a whole month before she could see him again. It had already been settled that Jim would be transferred to the White Star Line office in New York.

"I don't want you to go. I didn't realize how scared I was of ships until now" She said looking up at him with sad eyes.

Jim kissed her cheek and wiped away the small tear that came down the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry love, before you know it I'd be back." He said putting his arms around her "I love you okay" He whispered and she nodded

"I love you too"

"Now I need you to take care of yourself and the kids while I'm okay" He said and she nodded. He kissed her one more time. Knowing he had to go now. She let go of him. Jim blew her a kiss as he walked away from her. She caught it and waved at him as he soon disappeared from sight.

"God be with you" She whispered

Nicole's wedding was wonderful. The ceremony brought small tears to Lizzie's eyes. Emma was a beautiful flower girl and Ariel did not seem heartless for one day. She and Lizzie had one thing in common today and that was their happiness for Nicole.

During the reception, there was music playing, but no one was dancing. There was the first dance and the father daughter dance and that was it. People in this society are stiff. Lizzie noticed. She and Matilda, a girl she had really become fond of, wear standing at the corner of the room watching people socialize

"I really hope my wedding reception is more alive than this" Lizzie said. She wanted to dance and have fun, get drunk like she used too at the weddings at home, but it was not possible. Here she was a lady.

"I think we should have a second reception party for you, just like the engagement party." Matilda said and Lizzie smiled. She really had fun that night. Now thinking about it made her miss Jim even more

"We should" She said smiling as she looked around the crowned she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked past the man for a second before looking back and he was still looking at her.

"Who is that?" She asked Matilda as she turned slightly as if to hide her self

"That's Matthew Collins; He's your mother's god son" Matilda said. Lizzie wanted to correct her, but then again she just met her, so she really couldn't tell the truth

"He seems to be looking this way" Lizzie said feeling a bit uncomfortable. Matilda looked and smiled

"He's coming over" She said a bit excited. Lizzie watched anxiously as the young man stopped in front of her

"Good evening Miss Limpsky, Miss Summers" He said. Lizzie smiled slightly

"Mr. Collins" Matilda greeted, but Matthews eyes were fixed on Lizzie

"I do not believe we've met. I'm Matthew Collins" He said flashing her smile. He was handsome no doubt, but he had nothing on James. Lizzie thought. He was blond, had green eyes, he was quite tall and had a strong build.

"I'm Elizabeth Limpsky" She said and he smiled warmly at her "This is my friend Matilda Summers, but I think you have already met" She said

"We have actually" He said smiling at Matilda.

"I'm going to talk with Nicole, excuse me" Matilda said and Lizzie looked panicked as she left

"So, how do you like America so far, sources tell me you are here for the first time" He said

"Yes, It is and so far I like it a lot"

"That's good to hear, Perhaps I should show you around New York, I actually live in Virginia, but I grew up here, I still know all the fun places" Lizzie smiled at him

"That's good to know; it so happens that I've already been around the city." She said, but he did not look a bit disappointed

"What about dinner Miss Limpsky, next Friday, what do you say?" He said looking at her that perfect smile still on his face

"First of all Mr. Summers, you have to ask my father's permission before you can court me" She said smiling a bit

"I'll go ask him right away" Matthew was about to turn, but she stopped him

"Second of all, I don't think my fiancé would like it too much" She said and Matthews smiled dropped for the first time, Lizzie on the other hand could not help smiling

"So you are to be married"

"Yes, in a months' time" She said proudly and Matthew could tell she was happy with her situation

"Who's the lucky man?" He asked curiously  
"He's name is James Moody and he is not her right now, his in England" Matthew smiled and nodded

"Sorry about that whole…thing" He said

Lizzie smiled "its okay, I thought it was quite adorable. Perhaps we can be good friends" She said

"Of Course. So, dinner as friends?" He asked hopefully

Lizzie smiled and shook her head "I'm quite busy, but it was nice to meet you Mr. Collins"

"Please Matthew"  
"Call me Lizzie then"

Lizzie walked away and Matthew looked at her as she left. _Moody, you are one lucky man._ He thought

**Review…..pls**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the reviews**

**I do not own Titanic**

**To a New Life**

It was a month already, a long tiring and exhausting month; At least that's how Lizzie felt about it. Jim was gone and she only communicated with him with letters, though it was like heaven when she sat alone in her room to read the letters; every other part of her day was tiring. Recently in the mornings Lizzie woke up with a dizzy spell, most of the time she would get sick in the bathroom, and other times her body hurt too much for her to get out of bed. Matilda had suggested she go see a doctor, but with the endless schedule Silvia had put together in other to get everything ready for the upcoming wedding, Lizzie could not find the time to, so she jut ruled it out as stress.

Jim was coming back today, their wedding was on Saturday, and his family was to arrive in two days on Wednesday. Lizzie stood anxiously y by her father's car with Alex and Emma beside her.

"Do you see him" Alex asked for the tenth time. He had missed Jim so much in the last month he was really excited to see him.

"No Alex, you are going to have to wait" Emma said and Lizzie smiled at them, Just then she spotted Jim walking towards the car. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. Lizzie never got used to seeing him in anything but his Officers uniform, so she had to look twice to make sure it was really him

"Jim" She yelled as she ran towards him. Jim welcomed her in a warm hug

"I have missed you, sweetheart" He whispered in her ear

"Not as much as I have" Lizzie said

"Officer Jim" Alex was the next one to hug him

"Just Jim is fine Alex, how are you" He asked him as he hugged him tightly. Jim then carried Emma and gave her a hug

"How are you princess" He asked

"I'm fine" She said "I'm glad your back"

"I'm glad to be back" He said

K

That night during dinner, James was welcomed by George; he was to stay in the Limpsky household until the wedding

"It was not so bad in England" Jim said concerning the English Inquires

"And your family?" George asked

"They are well, they are excited about coming here and I'm sure they'll love you all" Jim said honestly. His sister especially was happy about the trip

"I'm happy to meet them as well" George said

Not much was said on the dinner table. The kids chatted away to each other. Jim talked with Lizzie, but could not help ignore the looks Ariel gave him

K

Soon everyone was asleep. Jim had a room next to Lizzie and Ariel, his room was actually between theirs. At a little past midnight, Ariel walked silently to Jim's room door. She knocked softly, but she did not get a response. She slowly opened the door, looking around first before going in. She saw Jim lying in bed snoring softly. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder

"Jim" She whispered

Jim grumbles softly "Lizzie, what's wrong" He asks, his eyes not fully open

"It's me" She said her voice a bit louder

Jim opens his eyes and sits up immediately when he sees Ariel

"What are you doing here" He asks a bit angry

"I needed to talk to you, I have to tell you something very important" She said sitting on his bed. Jim moves away slightly

"What is it?" He asked curios. He notices the way Ariel's eyes water and he becomes concerned

"James, I'm…I can't say it" She sobs and Jim is surprised by her attitude. _Why was Ariel Crying?_

"You're what Ariel" _was she trying to apologize for the way she had been acting_. He asked himself

"I'm Pregnant" she says softly "And it's yours" Jim stopped breathing for a minute. He did not think he heard her right. His heart was beating too fast and too loud and his ears got hotter with every second. Yes, he had not heard her right

"What did you just say, you're what?" He asked

"I'm going to have a baby and it's you-"

"You bloody liar" He cut her off, his voice louder than it needed to be

"Jim" She sounded shocked "Keep your voice down" She warned

"Do you think I'm really going to believe you? All you ever do is lie to me" He said

"I know I have in the past, but not this time, why would I lie about something like this" She had tears coming down her cheeks.

Jim was silent; she was the same person that lied about Lizzie being safe on a boat

"Fine, we should go see a doctor then" She suggested

"Yes, I'll rather hear what the doctor has to say about this" Jim agreed

"Tomorrow, we must go" Ariel said

"I have plans with Lizzie tomorrow"

"Then cancel them, this is more important. Jim if I am pregnant with your baby, I'm the one you are going to have to marry, not Lizzie" with that Ariel left his room as silently as she had come in.

Jim lay back down digesting everything she had just said. He wanted to scream, he did not know what to do, but just lay on his back motionless

K

Jim told Lizzie he had to go to the White Star line office and Ariel later announced she was going for a walk. The two soon met up and headed to Dr. Russell office.

Together they waited in the room. Jim was literally trembling, he was so nervous to hear the result. He hopped she was not pregnant. She really prayed she was not. The idea of a child was wonderful, but not when it was with Ariel, a child with Lizzie would be great.

"Stop it" Ariel snapped "Your shaking like someone dipped you in ice water" Ariel said noticing the way Jim's hands were trembling. Funny enough he had spent time in more than freezing water, but he didn't shake this way. Just then Dr. Russell came in holding a sheet of paper

"Well, I must congratulate you two, Miss Limpsky is indeed pregnant" He said

Jim felt his like someone had dropped a large rock on his head. His breathing had stopped, his heart racing again, she really was pregnant.

Jim looked up and noticed the doctor was gone and Ariel had her hands on her flat belly, rubbing It as if saying hello to her unborn child

Oh this couldn't be happening. Why don't I lock my bloody room door? Jim yelled in his head. Blaming this whole thing on Himself

"Jim, can you believe it. I'll have life growing inside me" She said smiling at him. Jim didn't respond, he had to marry her, he had to marry Ariel Limpsky

**Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything**

**K**

Jim felt his heart break as he saw the look on Lizzie's face when he told her. Her eyes had filled quickly with tears and she could not look him in the eye. Jim had to find the strength to tell her, he had kept the secret for two days now, four till their wedding. Since the day he left the doctors place with Ariel he had not been the same and Lizzie noticed.

She worried it was cold feet and James did not want to marry her anymore, but like a broken record his voice kept repeating itself in her head

_I love you with all my heart, but I can't not marry you liz, I...I got Ariel pregnant_

Lizzie felt like her insides were ripping apart when he told her. She could not even bring herself to stop crying

"I'm so so sorry" He said holding her close "I wish it never happened, I wish I could take it all back, but I can't"

"I think you should leave" She said for the first time

Jim got off her bed and walked to the door, he looked at her again, she had put her head in her pillow and he could still hear her sobs. Jim knew telling George was not going to be as hard as it was to tell Lizzie.

L

Ariel and Jim sat down quietly in George's office. They had just told him of their plan to get married. George was very upset at the situation, he always thought Jim and Lizzie were meant to be, he just did not understand what he was hearing.

"What about Elizabeth? Are you two out of your mind" He roared

Jim did his best to fake his feelings for Ariel, he held her hand tightly

"I love Ariel, sir, and I wish to marry her, I love Lizzie too, I just realized that what I have for Ariel is more special" Jim said hating every word as he said it.

"Father, we have spoken to Lizzie about this and she understands fully, she too realized her feelings for Jim are not as strong" Ariel said

George looked at the two and did not believe a word they said, especially Jim. He knew what he saw between him and his daughter while on Titanic, he saw the way he looked at her, he knew for a fact something was wrong somewhere

"There is something you are not saying" George said

"There is nothing father" Ariel said smiling at him

"Actually, Mr. Limpsky, there is something. I am very ashamed of my actions and I beg for your true forgiveness" Jim began and Ariel's heart began racing

"Ariel is-"

Ariel quickly cut him off "I'm fine, you see what Jim was trying to say is that we met before we boarded the titanic, remember when I went with you to have lunch with Mr. Ismay, that was the day I met Jim first. We bumped into each other" Jim who had completely forgotten about that remembered, but that was not what he wanted to tell Mr. Limpsky. The man had been too good and generous to him for him to lie in his face

"That is not it, Mr. Limpsky, although it is true, I wanted to tell you that" Jim paused and looked at a terrified Ariel "Ariel is pregnant and it is my child" Jim said waiting for the worst to come.

Georges face turned a bright red. He looked between the two

"How dare you" He yelled at Jim.

"I trust you with my daughters and you disregard me by sleeping with my daughter, by taking her virtue and causing her to be pregnant before she is married"

"That is why I want to marry her now" Jim said

"SHUT UP" George yelled startling both of them.

He paced his room back and forth. Clearly Jim did not really love his daughter; he only wished to wed her because he had impregnated her. Although he always wished for a happy marriage for all his children, he was going to accept this one, for there would be no bastard born into the Limpsky household.

Ariel and Jim watched impatiently as he sat back down and stared at them with cold eyes.

"I would allow the marriage, on the conditions that you do not mention this to anyone, including your mother" He said looking at Ariel, who nodded eagerly

"I also request that Mr. Moody take good care of my daughter, it would be a long time before you can gain my trust again, young man" George said and Jim understood, hopping one day he would be able to gain his trust, but what he was worried about was if he would be able to gain Lizzie's forgiveness

H

H

The wedding day came and Jim and Ariel were married. Ariel was very happy that day; she wore the dress of her dreams and danced the whole night away. She had won and she was happy about it. Others did no understand the sudden change. Silvia and Nicole thought something suspicious was behind it, but they could not do anything because George and Lizzie seemed to support it. Well Lizzie told everyone, the marriage would have been a mistake, no matter how much it hurt her to say it. On the day of the wedding, she had been too sick to attend. She kept throwing up and she ran a slight fever. Alex and Emma hated Jim for hurting their sister and that hurt him so much, because he loved those little kids and he hated that he had disappointed them so greatly. Sometimes Jim wondered if he would ever love the child Ariel was carrying, because, because of its existence his life was in ruin.

J

That night the newlyweds had moved into their new home. It was a gift from George, a mansion not far from his.

Jim lay on his side of the bed quiet. He had turned off his side lamp and he was ready for bed. He hated that he married a woman whom he could not stand, but this was his fault and he knew he had to deal with the consequences.

Jim felt Ariel slide into bed. Her hand touching his chest, she began to kiss his neck and continued to his jaw line

"Ariel, stop it" He said taking her off him

"Why, it is our wedding night' Ariel said a bit annoyed

"Yeah, well, you're pregnant, I don't want to hurt the baby" Jim said happy for an excuse. Ariel did not think this would happen, she lay back on her pillow staring at the ceiling, maybe she would try another time, he was probably just upset, she thought. _Yes another time_

_J_

_J_

Everyone was worried about Lizzie; she had not been feeling well all day, so a doctor had been sent for. After he checked her up he had come up with a diagnosis

He looked at Lizzie, worry written all over her face, he asked her a few questions and confirmed his thoughts

"Miss Perry, you're pregnant"

**I understand this probably seemed a bit rushed, I'm sorry about that.**


	20. Chapter 20

**To a New Life**

Words could not explain how angry George Limpsky was. He had just married one of his daughters to James Moody because she was pregnant with his child, only to find out the daughter he was engaged to earlier was also pregnant with his child.

He wanted to kill James, he did not even know what to think…. He couldn't think, so instead he stormed out of Lizzie's bed room and went to lock himself in his office. Lizzie only cried harder because she wished she had paid more attention to the symptoms, because if she had, she and Jim would be married now and happy at the news of a child being born to them soon.

Nicole never left Lizzie's side as she cried. They tried to get Emma and Alex away so that they don't see Lizzie so vulnerable, but both refused to leave their sister alone.

Hours later, George finally came up with a plan and after talking it over with Silvia, they both agreed it was what they were going to do

"I will send you to Virginia. We have a small country house there and you will stay until you have the baby, by then we will find you a husband and when you two are married, we will bring the baby out of hiding" George told Lizzie

Lizzie sighed "Father, I understand the reasons why you will want to find me a husband, but I think I'd rather just stay in Virginia with my baby"

"Alone" Silvia questioned appalled "Lizzie, you know that is frowned upon, you cannot raise a child on your own, what would people think"

"Your step mother is right."

"Please father. I don't want Jim to know about this. I want to stay away from him with my baby alone. My mother raised me alone until the right man came. I can live alone with my baby" She was crying now and George did not like to see her like this. He sat beside her and brought her into a side hug

"Okay, sweetheart, we'll do what you want" Silvia did not agree, but there was nothing she could do. Lizzie was quite fragile at this point and George wanted to do anything to make her happy.

K

Within the week Lizzie went to Virginia with Emma and Alex to keep her company, she also had two maids go with her, so they could help in the upkeep of the house. When she arrived, she fell in love with the small cottage instantly. It was nothing compared to the mansions and castles she was used to visiting the past months, it was something small and very homey. It was small, but only compared to the mansions. The house was quite huge with three bedrooms and a grand living room. It was in the country and the nearest house was the only one beside her for miles.

Lizzie got Emma and Alex settled in their new rooms. They were not to stay long, only the summer and when September came they would be going back to New York to start school.

"I'm happy to be an uncle, Lizzie" Alex said as he ate his dinner. Lizzie smiled weakly. She was not in the best of moods, but for her siblings, she was willing to pretend everything was okay.

"You will be a great uncle" she said as she pushed the content of her plate around

"I'm going to be a good aunty" Emmaline said and Lizzie smiled at her

"Can I have your steak, Lizzie?" Alex asked. He saw that Lizzie was not eating it and he really liked the stake

"Sure" Lizzie was about to give her brother her stake, when the house keeper, Mrs. Norris intervened.

"You have a little bun in your belly, dear; it is you who needs that meat. Now eat" She said in a soft, but harsh tone. Mrs. Norris was not really a house keeper; she was more like a care taker, or a grandmother. Lizzie saw her as one anyway. She was very nice and loving and she took really good care of them.

"Yes maim" Lizzie said taking her first bite of the evening.

K

Ariel was not enjoying marital life. She thought the moment she was married to Jim; he would soften up and would try to at least pretend he loved her. Instead, Jim saw it fit to stay out all day and work, even though he was on leave at the moment and could not travel; he still found a way to find work. He'll do someone else's job, just so he did not have to go home to his wife. Ariel hated it. Her plan was not working, she was supposed to be a month pregnant by now and things were not looking up for her. She had done everything, from seducing him, to seducing him when he was drunk, but it never worked. He hated her that much.

To make matters worse, her family did not speak to her. Nicole did from time to time, but it was not the same. They said Lizzie had gone away for a while and they did not give a reason why, Ariel assumed it was to get over Jim. At first she thought no Lizzie was a good thing. She was wrong. No Lizzie meant a very angry James Moody and that meant no soft spot for her. In short she was getting tired of it. She did not love Jim, so why did she do all of this? Why did she lie like this?

Selfishness.

She would not admit it to herself though. She always had to justify her wrong. In this case, she was truly in love with Jim and it was because of his attitude towards her, she found herself regretting their marriage.

The door to their bedroom opened and Ariel looked into the mirror of her Vanity to see her husband walk in. He mumbled a soft hello before going into the bathroom to wash his face. Ariel finished brushing her hair and walked to the bathroom, leaning on the frame of the opened door

"It's mother's birthday in two weeks and we have been invited to the party" She said and Jim nodded softly. He was looking at himself in the mirror, his hands leaning on the edges of the sink

"It's past twelve Jim, where were you?" She asked softly

"Pub with friends" Jim looked at her for the first time "I'm not drunk" And he wasn't, not when he had a wife what was as sneaky as Ariel. Being drunk was the reason he was with her at this moment and not Lizzie

"I know" Ariel said as Jim walked past her and went to change out of his work cloths before he got into bed. Ariel followed, she went to her side of the bed, took off her house coat and got in under the covers. Jim turned the other way as she lay down and she just lay there looking at the back of his head.

"Are you going to hate me when the baby comes" Ariel asked him

"I don't know" was all he said before falling asleep. Ariel turned over too and her mind was racing. There was no baby and she had nine months to have one. Jim was not going to get her pregnant anytime soon and she needs to be pregnant. Ariel's mind went back to one of her many fake doctors visit.

"_If he does not sleep with you now, there is no way this plan would work" Doctor Russell told Ariel casually as she angrily walked around his office_

"_But what do I do, I basically go to bed naked and he still does nothing, he's always concerned about the baby!" She yelled and the doctor laughed_

"_At least, you know he's going to be a good father" He said and Ariel gave him a death stare_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said getting serious. "You have other options you know" He said and Ariel looked at him curiously_

"_I do?" She could not imagine any other way to get pregnant_

"_I can help. I don't mind." He said. Ariel did not get what he was talking about immediately and when she did she got angry and stormed out of his office_.

Now that she thought about it. It was not a bad idea. The Doctor was a handsome man with similar features as Jim, no one would tell the difference.

She made up her mind there that she would go to the doctor's office the next day and do what she had to do.

**Two months later**

July 1912

Virginia was a very good place to spend the summer. Lizzie was already three months pregnant and she had started to show a little. She still thought about Jim all the time and she missed him. She loved him still; the fact that he was married to Ariel and they were having a child together did not mean anything. She knew he had slept with Ariel before her and she knew, he had regretted that decision, but Jim was a good man and he felt he had to do the right thing by marrying the woman he had impregnated. Even if Jim had decided to ignore Ariel and marry Lizzie, she would not have allowed it because she knew how it was like to not grow up with a father and she did not want that for Jim's child. The thing is, she was pregnant too. And her baby won't have a father and she was angry for that. She was angry, she had not paid attention to the signs, she was angry Jim had been with Ariel in the first place. She was always angry and then she'd become upset and she'll find herself crying at random times.

Mrs. Norris had tried to get her out of the house and doing something. She had encouraged Lizzie to get into gardening and it worked. She took out all her frustration on the soil at first and later she became gentle. She started to think of the good things. What sex her baby would be and what she would name it. She new eventually she would have to tell Jim, but not now. Her mind was far away as what foods her child would like when she heard a voice she faintly recognized

"I'm sorry?" She asked as she looked up the Stanger behind the fence. The sun was in her eyes, so she brought her hands to bloke them from the sun

"I said you are doing a good job with those roses" The man said and Lizzie smiled as she got up. She quickly recognized the man talking to her

"Matthew Collins?" She questioned

"In the flesh" He said extending a hand "It's good to see you again Miss Limpsky"

"Perry, but yeah it's good to see you again" Lizzie said politely as she looked past him to the house on the hill

"So you are my neighbor?" Lizzie asked

"I am. I was tired of New York and I thought I had better get back home before the summer disappeared.

Lizzie smiled.

"I didn't get married, as you can see. So I had to come here just to get away, I guess" She lied, but it did not matter

"I understand. I was at the wedding and I'm sorry about that. That man is a complete dwit" He said

"No, Jim, is a good man, it's all so complicated" Lizzie said defending the man she loved

"If you say so"

"I do" Lizzie said firmly and Matthew nodded his head.

"I was wondering, would you love to come have dinner at my house tonight. I live with my sister and when I come back after long trips she likes to spoil me. I'd love to share all that food with someone" Matthew said

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have my younger siblings here with me and I try to eat with them as much as I can"

"They can come too, the more the merrier" Matthew insisted and Lizzie looked unsure

"I'm in no way asking you on a date, it is just a friendly dinner with neighbors" He said and Lizzie smiled weakly

"I'll think about it" She said finally and Matthew smiled

"Just come over if you decide to" He said and She nodded

"I better head back in, it was nice talking to you Mr. Collins" She said

"Matt, please call me Matt"

"Lizzie" She said as she headed back into her house. Matthew watched her go and smiled brightly. Finally he had a chance.

**This is overdue and I'm sorry. When I don't get that much reviews I don't get inspired, but thanks to those who have recently reviewed I have decided to post this, so please all, feel free to leave a comment.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews…on with the chapter**

**New York **

**July 1912**

It was supposed to be a onetime thing, or at least until she was convinced she was with child, but even after she realized she was already pregnant with Evan Russell's baby, Ariel continued to see him. Evan was fun, he took her out to nice places, not the kinds of places she was used to, like the opera or something like that, he took her pubs and clubs with dance floors. At first Ariel was very angry he would think to bring her to such places, but she had ended up having fun. Of course Jim knew nothing about her little affair; perhaps he had suspected something since Ariel had stopped caring about his whereabouts or if he was ready to consummate their marriage or not. She will never know because he never said anything.

Once Jim had resumed working at sea again, Ariel would bring Evan home and they would have nice dinners and read together, and at the end of the night cuddle up and sleep.

She was enjoying these days, but she really did not know where it was going. Evan had told her he loved her the other night and she responded by saying "thank you". Yes, it was not the best of replies, but she honestly did not know what to think about the situation. She was pregnant with his baby, she enjoyed spending time with him and he loved her.

What was she still doing her pretending the baby was Jim's?

Why was she still bearing the name Mrs. Ariel Moody?  
Why did Jim not Love her?

That question would forever ponder in the back of her head. After all this time, after the announcement of their child, After she had tried to stop nagging him, He still could not love her.

This was the reason why Jim Moody fascinated Ariel.

K

**Philadelphia**

After staring at her feet for a while, Lizzie decided to take a walk. She had been sitting in the house all day after her gardening and she thought a walk would be very pleasing. After time had passed, she did not know when her feet took her to the Collins.

Her first instinct was to turn around immediately, but it was too late as they had already seen her coming through the huge living room window

"I am so very glad you came Lizzie" Matthew said when he opened the door. Lizzie smiled lightly. What was she doing her?

Matthew introduced her to his younger sister and Lizzie liked her immediately.

The Collins were a simple family. They set their table for themselves and it seemed Matthews's sister, Amanda, did the cooking. When Lizzie had asked them about that, Matthew told her, it was how they liked it

"I hate feeling so useless, you know" Matthew said and Lizzie smiled brightly. She then told them about how she had lived her whole life working and doing things for herself until she met her long lost father and things changed. She told them how many times she got into an argument with Mrs. Norris, because she wanted to do her own laundry.

That got everyone laughing and Lizzie realized that for the first time in months, she was actually having fun.

She made a habit of it. Going over to the Collins, she formed a good friendship with Amanda and she could always talk easily to Matthew. Her siblings Alex and Emma had to go back to New York because school was starting soon and has much as Lizzie missed them, she was glad she had the Collins to rely on for company.

On one of her idle days Lizzie watched Amanda as she played the piano. This was a thing many girls in the higher society learned at young ages. Lizzie remembered her mother playing a few times when they had the opportunity of being near one, but she never had the chance to teach Lizzie. As Lizzie watched Amanda she was looking closely at the way her fingers moved, she tried to remember everything Amanda had taught her about the scale.

Just then Matthew came back from one of his meetings and Amanda ran to give her brother a hug. Lizzie smiled at the two of them.

Their parents were travelers, so they had dumped Amanda at some boarding school somewhere in Boston, but Matthew did not want his sister growing up without any family close by, so he put her under his care. He tutored her personally and he cared for her like he was her father instead.

"How did the meeting go" Lizzie asked Matthew and he sighed. He had gone to talk to some Steal and oil tycoons to invest in his company. It was going to be tough and he had been worrying about it all week. As he said, getting these men to sign up with him would make everything perfect in his business.

"I….got them" He yelled and the girls screamed with joy and Amanda hugged him again

"I going to go write to papa" She yelled as she ran up the stairs leaving Lizzie and Matthew alone in the living room.

"I'm happy for you, congratulations" Lizzie said and Matthew smiled at her, just then Lizzie saw that he was moving closer to her.

"I couldn't have done it without you" He said. He was now standing right in front of her and Lizzie was not sure if she should step back. Her mind told her to, but she was not moving.

Matthew's hand slowly made its way to her chin

"All that rehashing came through" He whispered this time as he leaned down a bit kiss her, but just as his lips were about to touch hers, Lizzie moved her head away

"You can't" She whispered

"Why?" Matthew asked quietly "Don't tell me it's because of Jim"

"It is and it's not" Lizzie said finally walking away from him. Matthew quickly caught her arm, but not in a harsh way

"I'm sorry, I just thought we had something between us" He said feeling embarrassed

"Matthew you are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you, I'm sorry it's not me. I'm not..I gave my heart away to someone else a long time ago…I just don't think I can move on…..especially since.." She stopped and looked up at him. Tears filling her eyes

"Since what lizzie?" He asked her edging her to continue

"Since I'm pregnant with his child" Lizzie fell on the couch behind her and continued to sob.

Matthew was stunned to hear this and he took a closer look at Lizzie's stomach. He could not tell she was with child, but that would explain her moving her to Philadelphia.

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to stop crying.

"It's alright, don't cry" He said "No matter what, you still have me; I can be your friend if that's what you need. I'll be whatever you want me to be" he said quietly and Lizzie continued to cry. She was very lucky to have found Matthew

**Southampton, England**

Jim had been promoted to fourth officer and he worked on the Adriatic now. Two weeks ago he had left America for England and he was very glad to be back in his home country. Today he was eating lunch with his longest friend Harold Lowe, who had just recently become engaged to the love of his life.

"I'm very happy for you Harry" Jim said "very happy" Harry looked at his friend and shook his head. He was sad things had gotten so bad for him

"You have no idea where she is?" He asked Jim

"No, her father just says, she's gone away… Harry, I feel like someone has taken a saw and brutally cut my heart into two. Every day I try to understand what the heck I was thinking sleeping with that clown." He was getting angry and Harry pushed his glass of beer towards him, and Jim drank it thankfully.

"I understand you love Lizzie, I liked her too, but Jim have you not realized Ariel is carrying your child. Your child, you are going to have to bury your feeling for Lizzie for things to get better; I mean what kid wants to live in a home where his father hates his mother" Harry said seriously

"I just can't seem to do it Harry" Jim said sadly. He was thinking about how different his life would have been if he had married Lizzie

"When is your wedding? Jim asked Harry

"In September. why?"  
"I think I'm going to stay till then. The baby is not due till January, so I'll spend the next two months trying to get some sanity back into my life"

Harry shook his head and smiled

"Well, you were going to be my best man any ways, so I was going to have you come back then" Harry said

"I just saved you some money, cause I'll would have had you pay" Jim said as he cracked a smile for the first time that day

K

**So what do you all think of it….. Review please**


	22. Chapter 22

**December 8, 1912**

**South Hampton, England**

Jim sat quietly on the park bench as he watched a bunch of thirteen year olds play football. The children were happy and they seemed to not have a care in the world; Something Jim has longed for these past few months. Harry got married in September and it was a wonderful wedding, it was not as huge as his and Ariel's, but it was better because he could see that Harry really loved his new bride and she loved him, and truly that was all that mattered.

James quickly reacted and caught the ball that one of the boys had kicked too hard.

"Careful there lad" He said as he threw it back to the boys, who echoed thank you's and went back to their game. Jim smiled at them remembering the days he used to play football in that yard with his friends. He was so lost in his memories he did not realize when someone sat down beside him

"I bought you a ticket" The voice said and Jim looked to his left to see Harry sitting next to him

"What ticket?" He asked casually

"A ticket back home. Jesus, James you have been here for six months and your baby is due next month, were you planning on being there for its birth?" Harry practically yelled at him. James shrugged his shoulders and looked away from his friend

"I don't know if I'll be a good father Harry" James said after a few seconds

"You won't find out if you hide here in England" Harry said before sighing deeply and touching his friends shoulder

"I understand your predicament, Jim, I do, but at the same time, I understand what it's like not to have and attentive dad." James looked up at his friend "Ariel or not, that child is going to need you. It's going to want you to love it with all your heart and it's going to want to love you too. You cannot be selfish, James, not to your baby." James tried to hide the tears that came to his eyes as he looked away from Harry.

The two watched the children playing in the park for a few more minutes as James tried to figure out himself. He knew he had to get over Lizzie somehow, he knew it was not possible, but he knew he had to open his heart up to Ariel just a little, so he could have a united family.

"When does the ship sail" He asked Harry

"In three days" Harry said with small smile on his face.

K

**December 23, 1912**

**Philadelphia**

Lizzie was now eight months pregnant and was not really able to move around a lot, but she was never board, Alex and Emma had come back to stay with her and Amanda and Matthew were always visiting. Lizzie sat down at the coffee table holding her swollen belly; Emma sat across from her practicing her writing While Alex was running around in the snow and giving his nanny a hard time.

Lizzie giggled when she felt the baby move and in the process got Emma's attention. Her younger sister then wanted to feel her niece or nephew move, so she got up and went to feel Lizzie's stomach.

"Do you feel it?" Lizzie asked and Emma smiled wildly when she felt the soft fluttering feeling

"I felt it moving" she said and Lizzie smiled softly, her mind going to Jim. She always wondered if he had fallen in love with Ariel now, since she was also carrying his baby. She wondered if he put his ears on Ariel's belly to listen to the baby, of if he was very protective of her and did all the work, so all she'll do was relax. Jealousy surged through her veins at the thought and she didn't want to get emotional in front of Emma, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. In the blackness of her mind she saw Jim holding her instead, it was a memory from the Carpathia, Jim was still weak and she did not want to be anywhere, but with him. The two of them lay under the covers and held one another.

"Miss" The voice of one of her maids got her attention. Lizzie opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her

"This just arrived. It seems urgent" She handed the telegram to Lizzie, who took it with curiosity. When she opened it though, what she read was far from good news or okay news; it was the worst news she had received in eight months. Tears started to fall from her eyes, Emma was confused and Lizzie asked her maid to take Alex and Emma to their rooms and pack their bags. The Maid was not sure what was happening, but she did it none the less.

Lizzie made her way out of the house, she was walking as fast as he belly would let her, but she eventually got to her destination. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute before Matthew opened the door.

"Lizzie, what is it?" He asked immediately getting her out of the cold as he closed the door and led her to sit by the fire. He then went to the kitchen to pour her a cup of hot tea.

"Take this" He said as he handed the cup to her and sat beside her.

"I need you to take me back to New York…I don't want to go by myself" Lizzie said as more tears fell from her eyes

"Liz, relax and tell me what is happening, I thought you were here till the baby was born." Matthew said and Lizzie nodded a little as she tried to control her sobs

"I...I...Know bu...But my father he...my father's dead" She finally chocked out

K

**Review? I know it's late, but I'm planning on ending this story soon**


	23. Chapter 23

**New York, 1912**

Matthew took her back home, along with Alex and Emma. The letter sent to Lizzie from Sylvia told her to send the children back, but it specifically asked Lizzie to stay, so she won't stress the baby.

Lizzie did not listen obviously and in few minutes she was going to face Sylvia and everyone else, who was not supposed to know about her pregnancy.

Matthew helped her out of the car and after her Alex and Emma. Together they all went into the mansion, where everyone would be. They had buried her father that morning.

As Lizzie stepped into the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. Nicole was the first to recover as she went to go hug her sister, after her Sylvia came and pulled Lizzie aside

"Elizabeth, you were to stay in Philadelphia" She said and Lizzie shook her head

"I couldn't I had to say goodbye" Sylvia nodded in understanding and held Lizzie's hand and squeezed it for support. Lizzie then looked around the room and froze when she saw James looking at her as if he had seen a ghost. It was hard to read his facial expression. Was he angry? Hurt? She could not tell, what she did notice was that Ariel did not look as huge as she did.

Matthew came to her side when he saw James looking at her and that only made James frown. Lizzie walked away from the room and James went after her, but before he could leave the room, Matthew held him by the shoulder and looked at him seriously

"Be careful what you say to her" He whispered and James just stared at him for a second before he left the room.

He found Lizzie on the Patio. Her back was turned to him and he could tell she was crying.

"How did it happen?" She asked him without turning around

James was prepared to start asking her about her current situation, but seeing how she looked, he decided not to….at least for now

"He got sick. Pneumonia, I guess after the sinking, it never really left his body" James said sadly. He and George had just settled their differences as he was on his death bed

"Where have you been?" James asked her and Lizzie turned to look at him.

"Philadelphia"

"They said you were visiting your mother's family" James said and Lizzie smiled sheepishly and shrugged

James looked at her closely and tried to see if there was a ring on her finger. He did not know who the guy she came with was, but let's just say he was officially, James's worst enemy.

"So, you are with…." James nodded his head in the direction of the hall and Lizzie smiled a tiny bit

"Matthew? No. He is a friend of mine" Lizzie saw James eyes on her large belly and she reached for his hand and slowly placed it on her belly.

"It's yours" She said simply and James looked at her in shock

"When I found out…it was too late, so I had to go hide in Philadelphia until the baby was born" James felt tears come to his eyes at the same time he felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him

"I'm sorry" He said finally "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry Lizzie" Lizzie put her arms around him and James held her close. They had not touched each other in six months and it felt so good to be this close to one another again.

"I forgive you" Lizzie said as they broke apart "I know you are excepting another child with Ariel, and I was not supposed to tell you about this…I just…I just hope you will be a part of its life" Lizzie said her eye filling with tears again. James used his thumb to wipe her tears from her cheek.

"I'll be there I promise, I won't miss one second of his life"

Lizzie smiled "I also want you to promise, you'll be there for Ariel's child too, you can't ignore it because you are not fond of its mother" Lizzie said and James nodded slowly

"It's my child isn't it?"

Lizzie smiled softly

"I missed you" She said

"You have no idea how mental became because I lost you"

"You still don't have me" Lizzie told him and James nodded slowly

"I know, but now, I know we have made a baby together, there's going to be a little me and you running around here soon, and for now that enough to keep me sane"

K

Ariel watched the two of them interact on the patio. Finally she had figured out the secret Nicole and her mom had been hiding. Lizzie was pregnant too. There was no way she could have her baby before Lizzie had hers, everyone would know what she has done. They would know she lied, they would find out she has been sleeping with the doctor, her mother would probably disown her and she would be completely shunned from society. Ariel turned away from the patio and held her breath as she tried to think of her next strategy, but nothing came to mind. What was she going to do now?


	24. Chapter 24

1913

Lizzie stayed in New York for Christmas and the New Year; she figured going back to Philadelphia was pointless now that the world saw her. She did not care for the stares or the whispers, she was perfectly happy with knowing that James still loved her. He was always there. He would come and visit and her everyday and he was always concerned for her health and that of the baby's. Sylvia was the one to always send him home. Sylvia was a tough woman. She and Lizzie did not see eye to eye on many things, but Sylvia was still good to her. She had kept her promise to George and continued to treat Lizzie, Alex and Emmaline as if there were her own children.

Lizzie sat quietly in the library reading a book. She was nine months pregnant now and she, according to Sylvia's rules was not allowed to move around. Lizzie obviously did not listen. She remembered when her mother was pregnant with Emma and Alex, she remembered she was always running up and down getting things done, no matter how big she had gotten.

"Lizzie" Emma said coming into the office "Mama Sylvia has been looking for you. You're going to get in trouble if she finds you in here" Emma said in a mock reproachful voice.

Lizzie smiled "Would you hide me then" Lizzie asked and Emma nodded. Just then Sylvia entered the library and Emma jumped in front of Lizzie as if her tiny frame could keep her sister out of sight.

"Emmalin, have you by any chance seen your sister?" Sylvia asked ignoring Lizzie seating behind Emma

"Which one, I have three now, Mama Sylvia" Emma said innocently

Sylvia looked at Lizzie and smiled darkly

"The one that is incredibly huge at the moment" Sylvia said

"Oh Lizzie" Emma said "I don't know where she is" Sylvia rolled her eyes and Lizzie chuckled behind her little sister

"I'm sorry Sylvia, I just got tired of staying in bed" Lizzie said

"You should know better Elizabeth, now I just wanted to tell you that I am off to the Astoria Hotel, there's and auction being held in honor of your father" Lizzie nodded as she slowly pulled herself to a standing position

"I won't be too late, Nicole will be along with me and we shall see you both at supper" Just as Sylvia was about to Leave she heard Lizzie give a grunting noise.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she walked back into the room. Lizzie was standing, but her back was hunched over as one of her hands held on tightly to the chair she had just been sitting on

"I think it's time" Lizzie said as another wave of pain went through her spine.

Sylvia quickly stepped out the door and called for a few of the maids. She quickly went into the library and helped Lizzie sit.

"Emma go get Miss Hayden, have her call Mr. Moody, and find Nicole and tell her to go on without me, let her know the baby is coming" Emma nodded, she looked at her sister with a look of worry on her face

"Go Em, I'll be fine" Emma nodded before he ran out of the room

"Girls don't run" Sylvia yelled after her.

K

A few hours later….

Everyone, but Nicole and her husband were waiting in the living room. James paced the halls outside Lizzie's room, Ariel sat down nervously in the living room, Matthew was there also and he kept Emma busy, Alex was in the hall way trying to distract James, he was not doing it on purpose, he was just very curious about what was happening at the moment. Sylvia was the only person inside the room with Lizzie and Lizzie was very grateful for her mother like figure.

After hours of waiting, a cry was finally heard and James stopped pacing and started staring at the wooden door, waiting for it to open so he could see his child.

It was not long. Sylvia stepped out and beckoned for him to enter, Alex followed closely behind as James went to sit beside Lizzie on the bed

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing he asked her, not noticing the small bundle in her arms. He had been so worried about her, hearing her screams, he was sure she'll slap him the moment she saw him again.

"I'm fine." Lizzie smiled at him "I'd like you to meet your son" She said giving the child to his father

James looked at his child and felt his heart swell. He noticed immediately the lad had Lizzie's eyes and his dark hair. He looked at Lizzie and he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn't. It was now he remembered he was not married to the wonderful girl beside him, but to her sister, who was also carrying his child.

"I want to name him Joshua Paul Moody" Lizzie's voice broke through his thoughts "Joshua for my father, Paul after you and George. Paul was his middle name too." James smiled and in that moment he did not care who was in the room, he leaned forward and kissed Lizzie on the forehead.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you" He whispered in her ear

"Thank you" He said louder so the others could hear.

"No, thank you" Lizzie told him.

K

**I know I have not posted in forever, sorry about that.**

**This story is coming to an end, I'm thinking one more chapter then an epilogue, I'll probably try and get those up in the next week.**

**Thanks for sticking with me…**


	25. Chapter 25

Ariel stared at her family in fear. She had summoned them all to her home in order to tell them the truth. In all honesty she did not know how she let things get this far. She was selfish and evil. Her greed and carelessness cost Lizzie and James to be married to each other. She wasn't blind, she could see that even when she was supposed to be pregnant with his child, James dotted on Lizzie and little Joshua. To be fair, he had become nicer to her. He actually started talking to her like she was a person; occasionally he's come home on time, just to have dinner with her. For three weeks she watched him try to love her as a wife just because the woman he truly loved told him so. Ariel felt like a rotten egg. She felt she was undeserving of his kindness, and worst of all undeserving of the love Evan had for her.

Evan was the main reason she had called her family here. A week ago, He had come to her house on one of the afternoons that James was visiting Joshua and Lizzie. He told her he was done pretending, he told her he loved her and he hated to see her miserable, he also told her he could not stand back and watch another man give his child his name, he wanted to be with her and he asked her if she loved him.

Ariel could not give him an answer and he left her home feeling miserable. He told her he would not be in town for very long and he would be moving his practice away.

When he left, Ariel could not stop crying. She loved; oh she knew she loved him. She did not know how she had gone from setting her sights on the likes of Cal Hockley to falling for James moody to being in love with Evan Russell. After days of mopping she came to realize, thanks to something James said to her, which was "You'll only feel better if you yell out your problems", she realized, she had to confess and this way she would feel free to be with the man she loved.

Ariel had run to meet Evan right before he got on the train leaving for Boston. She begged him to come with her and support her as she told her family. She told him she loved him and she needed him to be her strength. Evan agreed and he was now standing behind her as she faced her mother, sisters and just now James.

K

James walked into this living room surprised to see so much people.

"I'm just coming from the mansion, I didn't know you were all here" He said as he greeted them all before taking his sleeping son from Lizzie. Lizzie smiled at him as she watched him beam at his child.

"I asked them to come, James" Ariel said. Her voice was Somber and James was immediately concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He had just taken a good look at her and she looked somewhat ill. James then looked behind her and recognized the doctor. He was immediately worried something was wrong with his baby. She guessed so too, because Ariel's child should have come before Lizzie's

"Is the baby?" His voice was a bit panicked and Ariel smiled a tiny bit at his concern

"No, I'm fine and so it the baby" She said placing a hand on her swollen belly. "I called you all her today because I have some important things to tell you" Each person in the room looked curious and confused.

"I have lied to you, all of you" Ariel choked up "I lied to papa" Lizzie felt her heart get heavy at the thought of George and Sylvia held her tears back. James just listened to Ariel still wondering why the doctor was here

"James" Ariel looked at him only " I hurt you the most" She glanced at Lizzie " And you Lizzie" She said "I just hope that after I tell you what I have to say… I hope you will forgive me"

"Ariel what's troubling you" Lizzie asked softly

"James" Ariel was looking at him again "That night on Titanic, we did nothing. You were so drunk you just fell asleep and I used that to my advantage and manipulated you" Ariel was crying now and she could not even look at James. Evan put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed It gently.

James felt like he had plunged into the icy depths of the Atlantic again. Words did not seem to formulate in his head and all he could utter was "W...What?"

Lizzy on the other had felt her body go hot. He heart was racing and he was trying to understand what Ariel had just said

"I don't understand, how are you pregnant with his child?" she asked

"I was never pregnant when I married you James" James felt like someone had just slapped his five times and he allowed it. He felt anger surge through his entire body, his jaws tighten and his fists clenched. Evan noticed this and his immediate reaction was to stand fully beside Ariel.

"I understand you are angry and I am so sorry. I stole something precious from the two of you and..a..I was selfish-"

"Who's baby is that?" James interrupted

"Mine" Evan said speaking for the first time. Sylvia was silently sobbing upon hearing this. She could not believe her daughter was capable of such trickery. Nicole was shocked, but she honestly felt like she knew Ariel was lying all along.

"Why?" Was all Lizzie could ask then. She was crying silently and that mad Ariel feel so much worse.

Ariel looked at James, but he was not looking at her. He had turned to face the window and his back was to everyone

"I was in love with James. Or well I thought I was and when he did not want me and he wanted you instead, I just couldn't take it" Lizzie looked down at her baby "Lizzie, I am so sorry, please forgive me"

"Why now, Ariel. You already married him, what can happen now. You won" Lizzie could not stop her tears and Nicole had to put her arms around her. Sylvia could not even look up at Ariel

"I was going to have our marriage annulled. James and I, we never consummated our marriage, we can still have an annulment." Ariel looked at James's back and soon it seemed everyone was looking at him too.

James seemed to catch on to this and he slowly tuned to face them.

"I will gladly have this marriage annulled Ariel." His voice was even, but his face was unreadable. No one could tell what he was thinking.

"I can tell you have someone that would take care of you and your child." He said

"She would be moving with me to Boston, after our wedding of course and we hope for you all to be there. You are after all her family." Evan said and Sylvia only sobbed louder

James looked at Lizzie and his son before he looked back at Ariel.

"I do not know how to express my anger towards you Ariel. I cannot tell you that I forgive you right now and I can't tell you I will be forgiving you anytime soon. I will be at your wedding because it is something your father would have wanted." Ariel bowed her head in shame and she looked at Lizzie. Lizzie just got up with Joshua and excused herself.

"I shall get in touch with the lawyers." James said before walking to his study to do as said. Nicole excused herself and Ariel looked at her mother.

Sylvia looked up at her daughter and shook her head.

"I hope your father's soul can forgive you. He gave you everything Ariel, but you were always so greedy." Ariel sobbed into her hands

"My forgiveness is not what you should seek. It was your sister that was the victim in all this." Sylvia said.

Ariel looked at Evan and he gave her an encouraging hug. She left the living room in search of Lizzie.

She found her in the dining room trying to lull Joshua to sleep.

"Lizzie" Ariel said. Lizzie looked at her sharply and before Ariel knew it, she felt a slap on her face.

"I hate you for what you did and I've wanted to do that for so long" Lizzie said. Ariel looked at her and for the first time in her life, she felt humbled

"I deserved that" She said quietly

"I loved him and you made me… all those times I was away…having Joshua out of wedlock" Lizzie paused and Ariel could not look at her.

"I am so angry at you Ariel, but I'll forgive you. I'll try to because you're...you are my sister" Ariel felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders and for the first time in months, she breathed a sigh of relif.

K

Two months later, James's and Ariel's marriage was annulled. Ariel then gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that she named Elizabeth after Lizzie. Everyone had attended their wedding. Sylvia had found it hard to look at her daughter, but on the day she was leaving for boson, she hugged her tight and told her she loved her.

Nicole found her sister again in the midst of planning her wedding. Ariel had been patient with Lizzie and James, but they were never cruel to her. They were always polite and calm and sometimes she wished, they would just yell at her and ignore her instead.

It did not take long for James and Lizzie to continue from where they left off. After just month of officially being a couple again, James asked Lizzie to marry him… again.

Everyone thought they deserved a huge wedding and they had all pitched in. Ariel came back from Boston may time trying to help. She made sure to get the best material for dresses, the best chef, she wanted to do her best to make their wedding wonderful and something she thought they deserved. They were married on a beautiful day in May 1913.

Lizzie felt like butterflies would jump out of her stomach. Just like they did the first time she laid eyes on James Moody. James on the other hand could not believe the dream he had been having for more than a year now was finally coming true. Finally he would have this woman that he loved and cherished be his wife.

The time he said 'I do' James felt his heart swell. Lizzie had tears in her eyes and all he wanted to do was kiss them away.

Lizzie said 'I do' with all the love she had in her heart. She was finally his wife, a dream that she had thought was lost not so long ago.

The moment the priest announced them as Husband and Wife. Lizzie felt complete like she had not in so long. Alex and Emma were so happy to see their sister finally married and so happy. Alex had rekindled his friendship with James, but he made sure to always keep his eyes on him.

During the reception, Lizzie and James pulled Ariel apart and they told her, they had forgiven her. Ariel started crying saying she did not deserve it, but Lizzie pulled her into a hug to reassure her.

Things after that day were the way they were meant to be. Coming from nothing, Lizzie, Alex and Emma found family and love. Their adventures began on a doomed ship, and no matter how scary things have been, it is nowhere near over.

The End

Thanks for being patient with me guys. This story is over now and I have fun writing it. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
